


I Trust You

by SweetIvyLies



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Bullying, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Lot of fluff, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Multi, Mutant Powers, Prinxiety - Freeform, a bit of angst, ends well anyway, logicallity - Freeform, maybe some smut, superpower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetIvyLies/pseuds/SweetIvyLies
Summary: Virgil... was just a random civilian, working at starbuck, painting during his free time. He was the discreet guy even if his canvas were really esteemed by the viewers. But... he had a secret. He always managed to keep it for himself. Well... seem like it won't be anymore.





	1. He Saved Me

**AU**

**As long as I know some people doesn't love / doesn't want to read smut, I'll put warnings when the scene starts and end so it will not be a bother (hopefully) but it's not until chapter 6 or 7 so you're safe for now.**

* * *

 

**Prinxiety**

**Logicallity**

* * *

 

**Feel free to tell me if I did mistakes, what you thought about it and if it's really too bad. I'm a little frenchie who try his best to do something correct xD so I hope you'll like it but critic is appreciated as I think this is the best way to improove my skills and do better next time.**

 

**I may will write some more but if you have ideas or request I'm open to try it !**

 

**This chapter imply bullying so... maybe go to the next chapter if you don't feel right with this topic.**

 

**B-bye guys, gals and non binary pals !**

**Good reading !!!**

 

**\- S**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Virgil had a secret, he always managed to hide it, from his friends, from his familly, from the whole world. He alreardy seen people « vanish » suddenly when they have been discovered with similar skills he have. He was scared to death, nobody knew what happened to them.

 

He remember all of those faces, the people wanted that he knew or not, innocent people dragged to the police cause people was scared of them, some of them was bad, yes, but some other... some other just hadn't did anything, were good people, friends, fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers, sons, daughter... They didn't asked anything they just borned this way. But nobody cared. It was « for the better » as they were all used to say. And they always added « we don't know what they are able to do, what if...» then they continue with the worst possibilities imagination could made. Sometimes Virgil thought this was funny, he heard people talk that, as they were so closes to him and he just thought _if they just knew..._ yea, sometimes he felt the urge to shout them to shut the fuck up, sometimes the urge of give them a reason to think that way, but he never did. He never harmed anyone. Because he remembered.

 

One of them... one of those who have been taken away for nothing. It was when he was about 9 years old, his teacher was the kindest he ever had and honestly the better teacher of the school, carrying for every single students in his class, even those in other classes. When all the other teachers just stayed distant from a fight or an argument, He was always here to help. All the students knew they can trust him. Virgil loved this teacher. Mr. Sanders. Thomas, he learned later. He almost saved his life, once, well maybe more than once actually.

 

He remembered as if it was yesterday, this day the « official » bully of the school had decided that t Virgil was the perfect target...

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_Virgil was sitting in a quiet place, all alone as usual. He was a bit different cause he loved much being lonely, he was quiet and always wore dark clothes. He just wanted to not bother anyone, and not be bothered. A bit apart from all the other children playing, he was drawing in his book. Just waiting for the time the ring belt and the class to continue. Lost in his imagination, fully focused on his draw, the annoying voice makes him jump in fear :_

 

_« Hey, weirdo, what are you doing in my spot ?_

 

_Virgil curled a bit on himself, looking up at the bully. This very moment, he seen the dark sparkle in the other eyes, he knew he was about to have a bad day._

 

  * _I asked you a question moron_

 




_Virgil tried to answer but he was scared to death by the bitter one voice and sight_

 

  * _I- I didn't k-kno-w it was y-... I mean I-I've been there a- bunch of t-times a-and you nev-_

  * _I just decided this was my spot. Aaaaw, the big baby is shaking ? Why are you so scared ? I haven't touched you..._

 




_The dark clothed child gulped hardly, trying to stop shaking, but this went even worth when the bully completed his sentence._

 

  * … _Yet._




 

_The child laugh was far from the childish innocence, the boy was mean to the core. He was full of hate and violence. Everyone knew it. But he had the chance to be really cute, with his blue eyes, his curled blond hair and pink cheek, he looked like a sweet angel. Plus, even if he was young he already had an unusual strenght. Virgil hadn't anything of this._

 

  * _You look like a girl, you just a coward. Why are you so weird..._

  * _I-_

  * _Shut your mouth, you don't talk if I don't ask you to do so._

  * _B-but-_




 

_The blond boy gripped his shirt and held a hand above his head in warning._

 

  * _I said, shut, the fuck, up..._




 

_Virgil closed his mouth, eyes filled with fear. He was terrified, and of course from his spot, nobody could see them. He was all by himself._

 

  * _Good... Now, what is this ?_




 

_Virgil stayed quiet as the boy took the book from his hands. He esquissed a movment to take it back but the tallest pushed him and Virgil hurted the wall badly. His head was in pain and he started to feel dizzy. Even more scared as the boy opened the book. An immediate look of disgust on his face._

 

  * _Ugh... first you draw like a shit, second, those are atrocius and finally, you bastard, you're gay._




 

_Yeah, he was, this time he already knew. But he always managed to hide it too. He looked down without answing, thankfully, the bully didn't get much of the true meanings of the drawings.The sharped voice talked again :_

 

  * _You, little shit, you don't even try to deny. »_




 

_Even if he wanted to, Virgil didn't had the time to, and the hits starts to rain on him, he curled on a ball on the floor as the other keep throwing his foot on his back, head and ribs. He was silently crying, everything hurts, he was on the edge of passing out. He felt his nose and lips bleeding, every hit makes him cough more blood._

 

_Suddenly a loud voice thundered and the hits stops, he blessed mentally whatever make it stop. But he was too weak to moove. To thank his savior. He felt someone -oh so carefully- carry him in his arms. He felt safe and let himself sank in the unconsciousness, relieving him from the pain._

 

_He opened slowly his eyes, memories of what happened coming back in his mind with the consciousness of his body. But he wasn't in the nurse's place, he was on a empty classroom. Mr. Sanders was here too, standing next to him, his hands were on Virgil's 'chest and belly, glowing with blue, eyes closed. Virgil felt the pain slowly vanish, and before he passed out again, he seen the blond bully watching with huge eyes the scene from the door and run away. And then, all was black._

 


	2. The D(e)ad Teacher

 

 

**AU**

**As long as I know some people doesn't love / doesn't want to read smut, I'll put warnings when the scene starts and end so it will not be a bother (hopefully) but it's not until chapter 6 or 7 so you're safe for now.**

* * *

 

**Prinxiety**

**Logicallity**

* * *

 

**Feel free to tell me if I did mistakes, what you thought about it and if it's really too bad. I'm a little frenchie who try his best to do something correct xD so I hope you'll like it but critic is appreciated as I think this is the best way to improove my skills and do better next time.**

 

**I may will write some more but if you have ideas or request I'm open to try it !**

 

**B-bye guys, gals and non binary pals !**

**Good reading !!!**

 

**\- S**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_When he wakes again he was still in the same place, Mr. Sanders was at his desk, reading some homeworks. Virgil stood up, expecting his whole body to hurt, but he surprinsly... he was perfectly fine, no bruises, no more blood, like all of this was just a dream. Mr. Sanders realised he was awake and kindly smiled to him._

 

_« Hi Virgil, how do you feel ?_

  * _Uh... Well... a-actually... what happened._

  * _Hum..._




 

_Thomas stared at him with concerns. He was a bit hesistant. Virgil was able to see the fight in his head : Truth or Lie_

 

  * _Hugo beated you and, to be honest, you... could have died._

  * _But i am .. alive, i think ?_

  * _Yes, **the teacher giggled,** yes you are. _

  * _You are a wizard ?_




 

_The grown up man laughed a bit more._

 

  * _No, not exactly, let just say I... have some abilities to heals people... **he had a pause on his talking** You got some unusual abilities too... right ?_

 




_Virgil looked scared and looked down in fear. Starting to shake again._

 

  * _H-how did y-_

  * _Hey, Virg' it's okay, you don't have to fear me, I'm... like you. I can heal people with my hands, but it also allow me to scan your being. I found out you too were able of most than the human being. Just, be carefull, nobody need to know it or you'll be in danger. People like us are feared for our skills. I don't want to scare you kiddo but you need to be very vigilant about this._




 

_Astonished, he nodded quietly, he was feeling strange, less alone and it was... good. He smiled softly._

 

  * _Thank you to saved me, Mr. Sanders._

  * _Aw, it's Thomas and it's okay kid, anytime, i wouldn't want any of my student to be hurt. I will have a talk with Hugo's parents so he won't touch you again or anyone else again._




 

_Virgil smiled more, his smile faded when he hold him his drawing book, did he seen the draws , will he look at him in disgust too ? He bited his inner cheek._

 

  * _I'm sorry i couldn't help but took a look at it. Your art is wonderfull Virgil, you should maybe continue your studies on a art school. You have a great talent._

  * _Th-Thank you but... ain't you.._

  * _What ?_

  * _...Disgusted ?_

  * _That at nine you drawing better than i ever did ? **He giggled softly** I'm a bit jealous yes but not disguted. _

  * _N-no i meant, about the topics …_

  * _You mean about the drawings of men in love ?_

  * _Y-yes_

  * _There is nothing disgusting about it child._

  * _Really ?!_




 

_Thomas smiled softly at the boy and held his phone in front of him, showing a picture of himself and an other man Virgil didn't know, they were just hugging and smiling at the camera. You could think they're just best friends but the teacher explain._

 

  * _This guy is my boyfriend, we're in love for 10 years now and happy together, do you think this is disgusting ?_

  * _No !!_

  * _Well, you got your answer, don't ever let anyone tell you how you should or shouldn't be happy. You're allowed to love the person you want. Only your heart rule on this. Okay ?_

  * _Okay, **he smiled again, brightly,** Thank you again... Thomas. _

  * _Anytime kiddo..._




 

_The teacher shuffled kindly his hair and this makes Virgil chuckles softly, it wasn't often, as he didn't had reason to smile often too._

 

  * _Now ! What about showing me what you are able to do ? I'm curious now !_

  * _Oh.. Okay, wait a minut, I need to focus... I don't do this often._

  * _It's okay, don't stress kid_




 

_Virgil closed his eyes and slowly, his whole body lifted from the floor and soon, he was floating about 1 feet above the ground, opening his eyes, Thomas was looking at him with amazed eyes and a huge smile._

 

  * _THAT'S SO COOOOL !!_




 

_The younger laught and get a bit confident, starting to fly around, doing figures in the air, feeling free for the first time in his life, accepted, he wasn't hiding anything. That was relieving, like if a huge weight was suddenly out of his shoulders. The suddent realisation make him loose his balance and he felt, but gladly Mr. Sanders was aware and catch him before he hurted the floor. He giggled but Virgil has been as scared as him_

 

  * _Be carefull little Ycarus. **As he put him back on the floor**_



  * _What is an.. Ycu-Ycarus ?_

  * _« Who » is Ycarus. **Corrected the teacher,** this was a young man,long time ago, who escaped from a labyrinth with his father by bulding wings, but he flew too high and too near from the sun, his wings melted and... he fell._

  * _That's sad._

  * _Yeah... But eventually you'll learn more about it later in class. I'm affraid you'll have to leave now, class is over and you're parents must be waiting for you now. I called them to tell them you were with me for a bit more for a class project._

  * _A class project ?_

  * _Yes, **he smiled,** I thought about making an exposition of talents from another class and propose to the artists seed to expose their work. Maybe organise a sold for the money to go in association you guys will choose. And I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be a part of this. _

  * _For real ?!_

  * _Yes Virgil, for real_

  * _I'd love to !!! Thank you Thomas ! »_




 

_Without thinking Virgil ran in his arms and hugged him with his heart. Thomas knew he shouldn't get attached to the kids but he loved them too much, and this little one was... exactly the kid he'd wish he could have. He hugged the boy back, both genuinly happy._

 

_Then... then Virgil spend more time with the teacher, sometimes when they were alone, Thomas tale him how he meet his boyfriend, how he found out about his gift and learn to him new things, Virgil could also fly a bit when they were really sure nobody will see him. The professor was a confident, almost a friend. The project he told about was really real but iniatialy meant for higher classes and so... his parents were proud he was a part of it. Virgil put his heart on it. And all of his art have been sold. He was feeling truly good._

 

_But..._

 

_It happened..._

 

_All this little rainbowed and cloudless world he build with his teacher vanished suddenly one day._

 

_At first, all was fine, it was nearly the end of the day and Mr. Sanders was talking about the « symbolysm » in fairy tales. And suddenly, armed men broke on the class and arrested Mr. Sanders, all the children were frightning, Virgil tried to run to help him but one of them catch him tightly as the little one tried to hit him with his little strenghtless fists._

 

_His teacher talked the cop who held him and allowed them a minute, he bent down to Virgil as the other relieved him. The little boy he was run to hug his professor, crying. Thomas was already handcuffed so he couldn't hug him back. He whispered comforting words, that he will be okay, to always remember to be prudent about the people he will told about his gifts, all of his gifts. And they took him away. Suddenly Virgil remembered, he stared at Hugo with a growning hate. But he remembered his teacher's kindness. He never yelled at any of his students, he told him bunch of time that violence was NEVER as solution. Well here, it seemed to be one hell of a good solution to relieve his hate. But he didn't..._

 

_He never did._

 

 

 


	3. Discovered

**AU**

**As long as I know some people doesn't love / doesn't want to read smut, I'll put warnings when the scene starts and end so it will not be a bother (hopefully) but it's not until chapter 6 or 7 so you're safe for now.**

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Prinxiety**

**Logicallity**

* * *

 

**Feel free to tell me if I did mistakes, what you thought about it and if it's really too bad. I'm a little frenchie who try his best to do something correct xD so I hope you'll like it but critic is appreciated as I think this is the best way to improove my skills and do better next time.**

 

**I may will write some more but if you have ideas or request I'm open to try it !**

 

 

**B-bye guys, gals and non binary pals !**

**Good reading !!!**

 

**\- S**

 

* * *

* * *

 

Virgil never seen Thomas again, and nobody heard about him either. He just... vanished, as a dream. The next day the teacher have been arrested, another one came and told them that Mr. Sanders did bad things and that he was in jail. But Virgil knew it was a lie. He knew something was wrong about all of this but he was... powerless. And he couldn't talk about this, so he closed himself to the world again. But he followed Mr. Sanders advice and studied art.

 

 

He remembered all of this crystal clear, even if it was 20 years ago. This day, he still missed his favorite teacher who was also like second Dad. He hope for so long he'll see him again but that never happened. And so here he is, working in a starbuck, painting and drawing when he doesn't work, exposing his pieces of art on a museum near to his place. He agreed to sale some of them but never keep the money, he gave it to charity association.

 

He was at this told museum when all went wrong. He was exposing his lasts canvas, gladly, homosexuality was more accepted and he was able to be free in his art. A blond guy entered the museum and Virgil stared at him in shock... He recognized the guy he hadn't seen from years. It was …

 

« Hugo...

 

The hate he thought he had long time ago burried showed up again and his hands turned to fists, he tried to appease himself but his fists remained, even more when the guy gazed at him with the same sarcasm and disgust in his eyes he had when they were younger, they never changed. A smirk on his lips as he walked to him.

 

  * My, my, Virgil... You didn't change a bit... still a dark weirdo. **Giggling nasty,** You look even more like a girl with make up on, you know make up is usualy for girls, right ?




 

Virgil remained silent, his eyes darkening with hate, his cheeks redding with anger. And his following sentence make him turn pale in rage

 

  * Ho... by the way, did you see Mr. Sanders again ?

  * It was you...

  * Me ? I don't know what you are talking about... **a self-satsified smirk creeped on his face**

  * YOU BASTARD ! »




 

Virgil bursted out. Hugo tried to punch him, but Virgil sidesteped, avoiding the hit and knocked him back right on the cheek. His fist hurted but it worth it considering the look of pain on the other's face and the vexed sparkle on his eyes. It was Virgil's turn to smirk.

 

Yes boy, he was not the defensless kid anymore. He learned. Hugo tried to hit him again but Virgil stopped the fist with the flat of his hand.

 

They fought.

 

Virgil was measured in his actions, never harming him badly even if he really wanted to.

 

Hugo was more... directed by his rage and ego, which made him clumsy and so easier for Virgil to dodge.

 

 

Something he didn't planned happened so. Hugo held a knife, hidden from the public by his sleeve, only Virgil was able to see it.

 

F*ck !!! What was the security doing ?!!

 

And so the fight keep on but it was most harder for Virgil, he got a first cut on his cheek, another one on his neck, gladly none of it was deathly. Just painfull. And he've seen it coming, the moove he knew he will not be able to stop and could kill him. The knife was running for his heart and he did the first thing he thought about : Fly.

 

He was just like frozen in the air, floating above the floor, he hadn't be quick enough and the knife was … stopped by someone's hand on Hugo wrist. Another guy taller than Virgil, taller than Hugo, make him put down the knife. Saving him.

 

But it was too late for Virgil, people were recording, and he was still frozen in the air, his feet far from the floor.

 

 

_Fight or flight..._

 

_Fight or flight..._

 

_Flight_

 

 

He ran away, well... he flew away, not looking behind, he hided in the museum garden, on a tiny hut for garden tools as he already heard the sirens of the cops. It was his turn, he thought, maybe he'll finally know what happened to Thomas … He heard someone, surely the leader.

 

« You are surrounded ! Surrender or we shall shoot !

 

He stay hided and shouted back, with a forced laugh.

 

  * Ah ! Like you don't gonna shoot me anyway ! I know what you are doing to people like me !

  * All can end well Virgil we don't want to harm you, we just want to ask you some question !

  * Got nothing to say sir !




 

Captain Logan Heathers was few feet away from the place the guy were hidding. None of them knew if he was armed or not, what he was about to do either, they had orders, they must bring him back, he was a danger like all the people like him. They still didn't know were they power came from. Tje scientifics never found how or why. But they remained dangerous. He look at his man and silently order them to moove quietly further. A civillian passed behind him, running to the spot Virgil was hidden. Logan mumbled a quiet ''fuck''

 

  * Don't shoot ! Sir ! Come back !!!




 

They didn't know who he was, bad idea to shoot someone randomly, some collegue had big problems by being unaware. He swore low. It was only gonna be harder now. He waited to see what was about to happen now he was with someone else.

 

 

Someone ran next to Virgil, hidding with him. He tried to fly away again but the guy pushed him to the ground softly but firmly , saving his life as a bullet brushed his hair. It was the second time the unknown saved him. Passing the shock of nearly dying, he took closest look at the guy. Another kind of shock froze him. He was … handsome.

 

  * W-who... who are you ? Why are you helping me ?




 

The unknown smiled at him and winced a bit.

 

  * I guessed you won't recognize me. Let's just say I'm a fan from our youngest ages.

  * Wh-what ? A fan ?

  * Yea... Uh... We were in the same school and I always admired your art.

  * O-oh...

  * I... I'm Roman, I was from another class of Mr. Sanders.

  * Oh , Roman, yeah... I do remember you , I didn't kno- and you too you-... ?

  * Yes, I was shy and I never had the strenght to come to talk to you and no, I'm a random human with no special gift




 

 _But your beauty,_ thought Virgil, blushing a bit for his mind to have such ideas in such a situation.

 

  * B-but you barely know me and you are risking your life ! This is insane ! You're crazy...

  * Mh... All the best people are...




 

Ok... ok, stay calm, ok, Virgil was in love.

 

  * But... Ugh, we both gonna die now.

  * Maybe... at least I won't live with the guilt of letting someone die without trying anything...

  * You... fool.

  * And proud !




 

Roman was smiling wide and kinda dumbly, Virgil sighed, the cops were near now. And armed. It was now or never, but he had to be fast... faster than ever. He took a deep breath and looked at Roman, taking him with him meant to risk to be slower... leaving him meant to risk... he didn't even wanted to think about what could happens. He looked up, the ceiling was broken, they could easily go throught.

 

  * Roman...

  * Yep, that's me.

  * No, just- Roman i need you to wrap your arms around my neck and hold really tight okay ?

  * Oh my, I didn't think we knew eachother enough to-

  * No ! That's not what you think ! I think I can take us out of here but I'd rather like you don't fall on the way, so shut your mouth, hold tight and quick.




 

He giggled and nodded, doing as Virgil asked him to do.

 

  * Ready ?

  * Yes sir !




 

Virgil wrapped his arms on Roman's chest and blushed a bit from their closeness. He tried to focus and looked up to the sky. He felt the breath of Roman on his cheek, the beating of his heart against his, he calmed down slowly and he felt free, it was like a chain broke on his mind and he just fly off, easier than it ever was, he never, ever, went to this speed, it was amazing, but he remained totally calm, just smiling when he heard Roman's shreak of excitement.

 

Logan stood at them flying away, he was truly amazed, so amazed he forgot to tell his men to not shoot. He felt the touch of a hand on his elbow and it woke him up, shouting his men to stop. He turned to see the owner of the hand resting on his arm, meeting the eyes of one of his better element, Patton, police officer Patton Picani. His soft voice took him out of his daydreaming.

 

  * Should we chase them, Captain ?




 

The question was open but he could see in the smallest's eyes that he didn't really want him to say yes, thoses guys hadn't done anything, they've seen Virgil's report, it was empty, he've been bullied, he was a good student, he never acted wrong. He even helped people with his low income. So he just can't. He shaked his head.

 

  * It don't worth it, they are too fast, they must be already too far now. We should leave.




 

Logan seen him trying to hide a smile of relief and so did he. He tried to clear his mind again, he shouldn't let himself be tenderized, he couldn't let his... feelings … overcome.

 

  * Okay boys ! Back to the head quarter ! »




 


	4. Nurse ?

**AU**

 

* * *

 

**Prinxiety**

**Logicallity**

 

* * *

**As long as I know some people doesn't love / doesn't want to read smut, I'll put warnings when the scene starts and end so it will not be a bother (hopefully) but it's not until chapter 6 or 7 so you're safe for now.**

**This chapter include some harming but it's really soft so..**

**Feel free to tell me if I did mistakes, what you thought about it and if it's really too bad. I'm a little frenchie who try his best to do something correct xD so I hope you'll like it but critic is appreciated as I think this is the best way to improove my skills and do better next time.**

 

**I may will write some more but if you have ideas or request I'm open to try it !**

 

**B-bye guys, gals and non binary pals !**

**Good reading !!!**

 

**\- S**

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

A suddent pain hit Virgil shoulder as he heard the sound of bullets flying at them, he didn't dared to watch down at it, but he seen Roman's face turned full white in shock.

 

The pain was terrible but he managed to keep the feeling away, they were not safe yet, he mustn't let it come over him.

 

He flew as far and as fast he can until an empty land was on sight, they weren't followed and he landed with him on the grass. He was exausted, drained by the amount of strong emotions and the energy he spent flying in the race, this long, this quick, with someone for more.

 

It was all too much in a too short time.

 

The very moment his feet touched the ground he fell.

 

Roman catched him before he could hurt himself and lifted him in his arms in a bridal style as Virgil passed out.

 

When he woke up, Roman was leaning him on a bed, he didn't know where they were but the floor was made of clay and the wall of old stones. The place was dusty, nothing showing any sign of life near : no pictures on the wall, no souvenirs, no trinkets or canvas... only few furnitures.

 

The bed he was lying on wasn't really comfy but at least it was clean.

 

Roman left the room without realizing virgil has awaken and came back with a first aid box. He was crying quietly, fear marked on his face. Virgil's heart mealt a bit, he didn't like to see him this way. He looked down to his own shoulder, there was a lot of blood and it was really near from vital spots. He took his hand on his as he was kneeling next to the bed, making him blenched a bit.

 

« Hey Roman, it's gonna be okay, don't worry.

 

He smiled throught the tears and nodded, softly pulling away Virgil's shirt, cleaning carefully the wound.

 

  * Hopefully the bullet isn't stuck in your arm... But you gonna need some stitches and I hope you didn't lost too much blood.

  * You're a nurse now ?

  * I do my best to save your life here, you, ungrateful brat ! **Glancing at him with no true anger**

  * Ye... sorry Roro, I just don't want you to worry to much. I didnn't plan to die today anyway. What is your real job ?

  * Well, I'm a comedian and I- wait, what did you call me ?




 

Virgil blushed suddenly at the nickname he gave without really thinking, looking away and mumbling a nothing. The taller smiled wide and chuckled softly

 

  * That was cute.

  * I'm not cute !

  * Yes you are !

  * Noooo...

  * Yes. Now, shut and bite this, **handing him a belt that he gladly took,** I'd love to say it won't hurt but that would be a lie. Ready ?




 

Virgil nodded, closing his eyes as Roman approached the needle from his skin, clenching his jaw.

 

He hang on and stayed awake, muffling his moans and screams of pain as much as he could. Finally Roman knotted the last stitch and Virgil was a bit relieved. Roman was crying quietly again and he held a hand to stroke soflty his cheek, talking weakly :

 

  * Hey nurse ?




 

Roman giggled softly between his soft sobs

 

  * Y-yes ?

  * Why are you crying ?

  * I hate that i had to hurt you.

  * Moron... you saved me. Three times in a row today, i don't worth your tears.




 

He smiled weakly and didn't answer, just bandaging his shoulder carefully and Virgil hand was still in his cheek and he didn't seem do be bothered by it

 

  * Here... Now you should rest Virg', you're really pale and your under eyes bags are darker than your make up.

  * Tsk... you should see yourself. You need some rest too Roman.

  * Yea, later.. now you are the one to need a bed.




 

Virgil was already half asleep actually

 

  * C'mon, Ro, you've been hugging me really tight while we were flying so you can lay with me for few hours of sleep.

  * I don't want to h-

  * To hurt me ? I gonna pass out soon and even another bullet willn't be able to wake me up until I get enought sleep, plus you won't.

  * You'll always have an answer to anything I'll say.

  * Yup, **popping the P. »**

 




Roman chuckled softly and finally gave up, lying down next to him, cautiously, they were really close, this could have bothered Virgil. He never really loved to be touched or touch someone but he was to tired and he actually didn't mind it for some reason. So he just mooved a bit to rest his head on the other's arm, and fell asleep, feeling safe. 

 


	5. Oh Captain, my captain

**AU**

**As long as I know some people doesn't love / doesn't want to read smut, I'll put warnings when the scene starts and end so it will not be a bother (hopefully) but it's not until chapter 6 or 7 so you're safe for now.**

* * *

 

**Prinxiety**

**Logicallity**

* * *

 

**This chapter will be only about Patton and Logan, and WARNING FULL FLUFF sorry if it is really too fluff xD**

 

**Tell me if you want more scene with them. I guess i gonna make one or two more anyway but i'm not sure**

 

**Feel free to tell me if I did mistakes, what you thought about it and if it's really too bad. I'm a little frenchie who try his best to do something correct xD so I hope you'll like it but critic is appreciated as I think this is the best way to improove my skills and do better next time.**

 

**I may will write some more but if you have ideas or request I'm open to try it !**

 

**B-bye guys, gals and non binary pals !**

**Good reading !!!**

 

**\- S**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Logan, the captain Logan Heathers, were at his desk, few files opened in front of him, Virgil Black, Roman Hamilton, Thomas Sanders and... and Patton Picani. Thoses were secrets, he shouldn't have them, but curiosity was too strong and he succeed in printed them without being caugh. All of them were casted as « possibly dangerous ».

 

Sanders's was mostly censured with black but was noted « apprehended »

 

Roman's were "dangerous"

 

and Virgil were « dangerous »

 

and Patton... Patton only was still « possibly dangerous »

 

Deep in his thought, he was divided in his mind, he felt... he felt. He knew his job, he knew he put in jail most of the most dangerous guys of the town, murderer, dealers, rapers, even some serial killer... But thoses guys... they weren't , he sighed and put his head on his hands. He didn't knew what or who to trust anymore. He didn't know what to do.

 

Three little knocks knocked on his door and he quickly hid the files.

 

« Come in.

 

The door slowly open on Patton's face.

 

  * Sir...

  * Yes Picani ?




 

He came in, closing the door and walk to him, Logan smiled a bit to comfort him to talk and he returned his smile before he asked

 

  * Um... I was wondering, will... will we try to hunt those two guys, em, Anxty and Hamilton ?

  * Well... I don't know. We should.




 

Patton's smile faded slowly even if he tried to hide it and Logan continued :

 

  * We should but as long as we doesn't have any hints of where they could have been... we can't do anything. They maybe already have  left the country. So...




 

Logan felt his heart blenched a bit as the younger smiled again, brightly. He didn't seem to want to moove away

 

  * Can I help you with anything else Patton ?

  * Eeeerr... yeah.... actually...




 

The younger sighed softly, he trusted Logan, as long he've been here, he always make sure he was okay, he was safe and... he mooved from his side of the desk and opened the drawer he hid the files, taking his own under the astonished sight of Logan. Patton took a deep breath and put it back in front of his superior.

 

  * You should … put me under arrest now that you know...

  * Patton-

  * It's your job sir.




 

Logan stood up in front of him, shaking his head, a bit panicked at this thought. He just couldn't he wasn't able to do anything at Patton. 

 

  * I can't

  * Why ?!

  * Patton, you don't deserve that !!! You never did anything wrong !

  * But i could !

  * So do I !

  * W-what ?

  * I don't have any surnatural skills as you do, I can't... fly, I can't throw flames from my hands, I can't … do anything special. But, I do have a weapon, and I can hurt so much peolple than any of you. 

  * But you won't.

  * Why ?

  * 'cause you're a good guy.

  * That's an simplified statement for me but.. Patton, so are you.




 

Patton was on the edge of tears, losted in his thoughts, looking deep in Logan eyes as if he were searching for an hint of his lie, he didn't found it. Logan asked kindly.

 

  * How did you know ...?

  * You mean about the files ?




 

Logan nodded and Patton patted a finger on his temple.

 

  * _I'm a mind reader, sometimes i don't control it and it happened before I came in, and I heard my name from your thought so... I took a closer look as I felt your dilemma, sorry, I hate intruding people's mind..._




 

The older's jaw fell as he heard Patton voice... but his lips not mooving. He was amazed, he always have been to be honest, all this kind of super power was a childhood dream came true. Even if he wasn't a lucky one to have those gifts, he was pretty appreciative. Patton was smiling, surely cause of this last thought. He suddenly fell all naked in his mind, it was a bit strange to know he couldn't hide any of his thought now, what if Patton as already seen... Thoses... other... kind of thought.

 

  * I did actually...  **Patton blushed softly**

  * What ?

  * I did heard them, "thoses" thoughts. I've even... seen some...




 

Logan's cheeks turned deeply scarlet in shame but Patton smiled more and stepped closer.

 

  * I loved it.

  * Wh-what ?

  * You heard me.

  * I'm your Captain...

  * Oh Captain, my captain... **Patton teased him sweetly,** I don't see how this is a problem ?

  * W-well th-the rules-

  * We can overcome the rules for the right thing, right ?




 

Logan bited his lower lip, looking down at Patton, really close now. He lost himself on his brown wonderful eyes, filled with love. He asked himself how they'd look filled with lust, a smirk appeared on Patton lips, appealing Logan's sight on his beautiful curved lips, pink and so kissable. He seen the smirk grow a bit more and Patton whispered.

 

  * What are you waiting f- »




 

He shuted him by leaning, closing the gap between them as he kissed him deeply, his arms on his hips as Patton's arms wrapps on his shoulders, kissing back tenderly. 

 


	6. Fly with Me

**AU**

**As long as I know some people doesn't love / doesn't want to read smut, I'll put warnings when the scene starts and end so it will not be a bother (hopefully) but it's not until chapter 6 or 7 so you're safe for now.**

* * *

 

**Prinxiety**

**Logicallity**

* * *

 

 

 **FULL FLUFF MODE ON !!! Hope you'll love this one !!**  

 

smut will be on the next chapter to pop up 

 

**Feel free to tell me if I did mistakes, what you thought about it and if it's really too bad. I'm a little frenchie who try his best to do something correct xD so I hope you'll like it but critic is appreciated as I think this is the best way to improove my skills and do better next time.**

 

**I may will write some more but if you have ideas or request I'm open to try it !**

 

**B-bye guys, gals and non binary pals !**

**Good reading !!!**

 

**\- S**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

They hid in the small house for nearly two week now. They were both wanted by the autorities but they remained discreet.

 

The place they found was abandonned and didn't even was known to be.

 

They just had to go to the nearest town -45 min to walk/15 to fly- once or two to get some food and clean clothes and medication for Virgil's shoulder.

 

The wound was almost cured but a scar will remain.

 

He.. didn't really cared.

 

You know what they said : each mark is a memory.

 

Virgil was laying above the ground, yes, above, three fit above to be exact, taking a nice sunbath in front of the house, an ear of corn between his lips. Yeah, Virgil could be a cliché sometimes. And he was pleased to be also.

 

Roman just came back from a walk on the forest, staring at the lazy one with a quiet sigh. Then he had an idea, a smirk creeped on his face. He tiptoed to him, sneaking to nearest, he slided under him and the ground. He was about to tickle his sides when Virgil suddenly fell on him, giggling at Roman's groan of pain -slight pain, Virgil have been nice-

 

« Did you really thought i didn't see you coming ?

  * You're heavy Virg' ! And yeah I should have remembered you were a parano-vigilant, I meant vigilant person.




 

Virgil laughed sweetly and Roman's heart melted, the dark clothed man turned to face him and hold his own weight on his hands, both on the sides of his head. Their eyes meet and they both smiled. Virgil crossed his arms as he straightened on his knees, still above him.

 

  * You're not the umbodiement of discretion Ro'...

  * What am I the umbodiement of then ?

  * Mh... i don't know. Of Disney ?

  * Pretty creative, the umbodiement of what I love ?...




 

 _Wish you could be my umbodiement tho..._ Thought Virgil, biting his inner cheek.

 

  * Anyway, you act like a Disney prince very often so yes.

  * Aw, that's nice of you.

  * No, that's not, most of Disney princes are dumbass.

  * Hey !

  * What ? That's true ! They must be blind, see : cinderella's prince needed a SHOE to recognize her, even if they spend all the night dancing.

  * Well.. yeah but...-

  * No buts, what about... here : The little Murmaid, Eric was soooo blind, first : he didn't recognized her -aaaaahgain-, second : didn't get that Ariel was in love with him, and third : that so he was !

  * Yeah, okay, maybe some disney princes are... quite clumsy but that doesn't mean I am, right ?

  * Oh, i don't know... Are you ?




 

Roman glanced at him in confusion and Virgil just giggled softly, shaking a bit his head, yeah, that was a desesperate case. He got up and held out his hand to help him to do so.

 

  * Anyway Princey, now I'd need some exercise, would you like to take a flight with me ?

  * For real ?! **All excited**

  * Yes Roman, for real. It will be night soon and anyway, there is nobody to look at us. That could be fun also.

  * Of course it could be ! Let's do this !!




 

Virgil giggled softly at Roman enthusiasm and wrapped his arms on his waist and Roman gripped on his back, tying his legs to his as Virgil flew off.

 

In less than a minute, they where above the clouds, the sun was already going down and gave them one of the most enthralling view ever. The clouds looked like gold, the sky was painted with pink, orange and red.

 

Roman felt just perfect here, so did Virgil.

 

Virgil looked down at him and smiled softly, the light was highlighting Roman's beauty, adding a gold sparkles in his brown hot chocolate eyes, smoothering his skin, underlining the curve of his lips and he couldn't help but admiring him.

 

They get caught by eachother look.

 

And without a word, just a shared thought, they both leaned in the softliest kiss. The kiss lasted a long time as, when they pulled away, the sky was almost fully dark, purple, light and dark blue, the stars arose soon, so did the moon. They shared a gaze filled with love, in the silvered athmosphere. Roman smiled and pecked another kiss from his lips before saying

  * I trust you.




 

Virgil smiled softly and chucckled

 

  * You trust a guy you saved from a fight and then from the cops ?

  * Yea... I guess I like the bad guy style. **Chuckling lightly**

  * You shouldn't trust me.

  * Why ?

  * You shouldn't.

  * But I do. Let me proove it to you.

  * Wh-

  * Catch me.




 

Virgil didn't have the time to think twice that Roman already took advantage from the surprise and pushed away from him, and from his grip so... He seen him start to fall.

 

 

 


	7. Catch Me

 

**AU**

**As long as I know some people doesn't love / doesn't want to read smut i put warnings don't worry**

* * *

 

**Prinxiety**

**Logicallity**

* * *

 

**WARNING SMUT (slight SMUT) but also some plot twist :3**

**Feel free to tell me if I did mistakes, what you thought about it and if it's really too bad. I'm a little frenchie who try his best to do something correct xD so I hope you'll like it but critic is appreciated as I think this is the best way to improove my skills and do better next time.**

 

**I may will write some more but if you have ideas or request I'm open to try it !**

 

**B-bye guys, gals and non binary pals !**

**Good reading !!!**

 

**\- S**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 " Catch me "

 

Roman was free falling, from this height, there was not a single chance he survived.Virgil stayed in shock for less than a second and acting faster than his thoughts, he flew as fast as he was able too after him, he reached his hands for him, but he was still out of catch. The ground was already on sight, and every second closer. Virgil started to think he won't be fast enought, he was not able to save him, that he will have to do it alone again, with the guilt of his loss cause Roman trusted him. 

 

And he catching him about... 10 feet above the ground. Virgil's already pale skin got even more white.

 

He did it.

 

He catched him.

 

His legs were cotton and Roman was laughing out loud. He landed on the grass and hugged Roman really tight. The stun passed, Virgil pulled away his embrace, he was fulmining, furious, insulting him and swearing more than ever.

 

  * YOU BRAINLESS FUCKING CLUELESS MORON !! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS !!! THAT WAS FUCKING INSANE DUMBASS !!!




 

And Roman laughed even more as Virgil cussed more. He eventually calmed down, mumbling, still angry because he really worried.

 

  * You catched me... see, i can trust you.

  * Moron... I thought you were about to die.

  * I knew you'll succeed.

  * Well I didn't ! you scared me... **Virgil pouted.**

  * Ho baby... I'm sorry, don't be mad at me... **pouting back**




 

But Virgil just wasn't able to resist his cuteness and leaned to kiss him, shortly, pulling away quickly to tease him.

 

  * Do not ever do that again...

  * But that was sooooo cooooooool !

  * Roman... **giving him a warning look,** never.

  * Mph... okay... **he sighed softly**

  * Promise ?

  * Bleh...

  * Promise or I won't bring you in a flight with me again. **Smirking as he knew Roman loved too much to fly**

  * Nuuuuuu !

  * Promise ?

  * Promise ! I swear I won't !!

  * Good... thank you.

  * It's unfair, that was blackmailing.

  * This is for your safety Roman... I can't imagine... If i hadn't be fast enough

  * You'll always be honey.

  * I hope so.. But I'd rather like not to have to do it again if it's not highly unavoidable, ok ?

  * Okay » **he smiled softly to him.**




 

Virgil smiled a bit more and let him kiss him again, it was so soft, so lovingly, lovely...

 

 

_ **/!\ WARNING SEX /!\well actually just preliminaries, cause there is important twist to know lower but i didn't want you to be scared by reading this. I put other warning to mark out the safe part.** _

 

But the adrenaline and romance from the recent events come over and the kiss turned to heat unexpectedly quickly, deeper, hotter, their hands running freely, searching for eachother skin, sliding under clothes, so boring clothes. Roman lifted him, Virgil immedialty wrapping his legs around his waist, and lead them to what was now their house.

 

Roman sit on the bed, their bed, and Virgil pushed him to lean on the sheets, his lips mooving to his neck, drawing hickeys on the soft and sweet skin, his hands reaching beneath his shirt, soon enough, without really realizing how and when they both were only in pants. Virgil was straddeling Roman's lap, grinding their arousing lightly, both moaning in eachother mouth 's.

 

Virgil's hand slided down his chest, and lower, playing with Roman's waist band teasingly, smirking slightly against his lips, but Roman hand stopped him when he started to get the last clothe covering him. Surprised, he blushed a bit, did he misunderstood Roman's signs. He should have read his anxiety on his face cause he tried to explain quickly

 

_ **/!\ PAUSE IN THE WARNING /!\** _

 

  * Don't think i don't want this as much as you do, love... but...

  * You're not ready ?

  * Nononono ! I just... I'm not

  * In love ?

  * Virgil babe, this is something hard to say so just... let me a minute to... find how.

  * You're scaring me but ok.




 

Roman took a deep breath and hid his face on his hands. He gripped his hair and looked up to Virgil.

 

  * I'm not … really normal.

  * What do you mean ?




 

Roman gave him a warning look and Virgil sighed softly, smiling.

 

  * Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm quiet now. Go ahead.

  * When I told you I hadn't any special gifts like you... well, I wasn't lying but I-I do have a... thing... a problem




 

Virgil was curious now, what was it for him to hide it for so long as himself had abilities too ? But he remained silent, just rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb, encouraging him to keep talking.

 

  * I can't fly like you but- I-... oh jeez this is so weird to say, do you know hermaphrodism ?




 

Virgil shaked his head.

 

  * Some people borned with both a penis and a vagina. Usually doctors asks the parents to choose cause the human body can't hold both, it would kill the children... But they didn't realized what i was when i borned, and i found later that... I … am …. hermaphrodite. I shouldn't be alive but hey, i guess life decided either way and here am I.




 

Virgil stay stuned as he slowly understood as roman talked. He didn't know how to feel. That mean that somehow Roman was both a woman and a man. That was huge, was it ? Was it really important ?

 

  * Virgil ?

  * Mmh...




 

Mumbling deep in his thought. He heard Roman breathing became a bit sharped with fear, and it woke him up. He looked right in his eyes.

 

  * Roman... I don't know what to say, this is... amazing, a bit unexpected, but i don't... really care. Will it change anything ?




 

Roman blushed a bit and smiled lovingly

 

  * No... no it won't.

  * So there's no problem.

  * I love you...




 

Roman didn't let Virgil the time to answer back and pulled him closer, kissing again with hunger, the taller pulled softly away and gave him a smirk, lust in his eyes, making Virgil growl quietly

 

  * Where did we stop already ?




 

 

**/!\ WARNING SEX /!\**

 

Virgil smirked back as he kissed his way down, nibbling and sucking the sweet skin, he followed his treasure trail, making Roman gasp, he ripped away the bothering piece of coton that avoided him to admire fully his desire. He paused a second and looked up at his prince, smiling at his red cheeks and slightly opened lips. He was able too see the fear sparkle on the dark lust from him eyes. He kept kissing lower, and let his lips run from his base to his tip, liking it and maling Roman gasp louder.

 

Virgil smirked and swallowed him fully suddenly, owning a deep moan. His hands were stroking his inner thighs, he started to deepthroating him as his fingers finally found his womanhood. He rubbed it lightly. Roman kept moaning and Virgil searched for any sign he didn't want anything he was doing but the other man was just a mess of pleasure. He felt pride and keep on, sucking on him, playing with his tongue to find his sensitives spots and teased them. He slide a finger in his womanhood, it was a bit strange but not less hot, he never did it but he thought it shouldn't be that different. The moan he get for this encouraged him to go deeper and he did, slowly thrusting in him as his lips kept playing on him, he added another finger in him and started scissoring. His moans were know really loud and soon enough

 

  * V-Virgil, s-stop I-I..~ I gonna c-cum~ I- I want~




 

Virgil left his sex but his finger kept thrusting in his, slower.

 

  * What do you want my prince ?~

  * I-I want you …, **moaned Roman.**

  * How ?

  * i-in me~




 

The dom bitted his own lower lip, he pulled out his fingers and teasingly stared at Roman as he was licking his wetness that covered them, making him whine a bit. Growling softly, the taller brigged him back to his face kissing deeply his outrageously desirable lips, whispering desesperatly

 

  * Fuck me Virg'~ … **making him shiver**

  * Which one ? ~

  * The one you teased, c'mon virg please~ **roman whined.**

  * Look like someone is impatient...

  * Virg'~




 

Virgil smirked and giggled softly but pushed him to spread his legs, slidding in between. Roman closed his eyes as Virgil slowly pushed in him, he hissed a bit as he felt a burning pain in his lower parts. Virgil felt Roman hurts as well and stopped his progress. He understood right away what was happening, of course, Roman was a virgin...

 

He waited for him to calm down, to give him a sign to stop or keep going, just stroking his thighs in support, kissing him softly with a bit of guilt he didn't thought about it sooner.

 

Soon enough Roman felt better, and nodded at Virgil. He started to sink in him deeper, wrapped in his heat, growling as he were fully in him, owning a deep moan from Roman. He linked their lips again as he started to thrust slowly at first, their skin meeting delightfully. Virgil moaned in his mouth as his pace get faster, the lovliest sounds escaped his lover's mouth.

 

  * M-more Virg' ah~ please!~




 

Virgil smirked as both were deep in pleasure, obediant, his kidney shots became harder and their breath became messy, both moaning, both losted in their feelings. He bited his neck to avoid his own sounds and heard him better, Roman clawed his back in return, making vigil groan.

 

Their bodies mooved in sync, seeking for their shared pleasure, licking, kissing, nibbling and biting, hands running on eachother's skin.

 

Virgil lifted a bit more his legs and found this wonderful knot of nerves and made Roman almost scream. He managed to hit it at every single kydney shot. Going harder and faster, Roman melting in his arms, wriggling, his hips reached for his madly.

 

  * V-Virg'~ I- I'm g-gonna-aaa~..- I'm c-close-~

  * c-Cum for me Roman~




 

His hand slid between them to wrapp his fingers around his lenght, rubbing quickly up and down as he kept thrusting hard. Roman arched his back, shouted his name in pleasure, coming around him and on his hand. Virgil slided out and came too, muffling a moan.

 

_ **/!\ END OF THE WARNING /!\** _

 

They both were panting, dirty and messy, but smiling, satisfied and madly in love. Virgil stared at Roman's pleasured look and kissed him softly, slowly, he answered the kiss as well, both calming down their breath. Roman whispered :

 

  * It was... wow...

  * This much ?

  * And most.

 




They giggled inanely, their eyes sparkling with love. He gave another pecks on his lips and cleaned them with the sheets, Virgil slided on his side and rested his head on his chest. He cuddled with him and Roman wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, whipering :

 

  * I love you

  * I love you too...

  * We need to do that again later.




 

Virgil giggled and shaked his head.

 

  * Calm down Princey, we're still human we need to rest ... And we should go in town to … buy some stuff... for....You know...

  * Yeah...




 

Both of them blushing softly and bursting in laugh at each other. When they calmed down, as the adrenalin vanished, they were exhausted. Roman felt asleep first, Virgil stayed awake for a moment, almost enthralled as he stared at him, feeling like the luckiest man alive. No, not "like", he truly was the luckiest man alive. On this thought, rocked by his slow breathing and the lullaby of his heart beating, he sinked in the sweetness of his dreams, a smile stuck on his lips.

 


	8. Some Helping Hand

**AU**

 

 

**Prinxiety**

**Logicallity**

* * *

 

 

_**/!\ OK IT WILL BE ANOTHER SMUT  IN THIS IF YA DON'T WANT TO READ THOSE KIND OF THINGS I PUT WARNINGS WHERE IT START AND WHERE IT END!!! /!\** _

 

 

**Feel free to tell me if I did mistakes, what you thought about it and if it's really too bad. I'm a little frenchie who try his best to do something correct xD so I hope you'll like it but critic is appreciated as I think this is the best way to improove my skills and do better next time.**

 

**I may will write some more but if you have ideas or request I'm open to try it !**

 

**B-bye guys, gals and non binary pals !**

**Good reading !!!**

 

**\- S**

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

_ **/!\ WARNING /!\ (yeah... right away)** _

 

Patton and Logan were hiding their relation from their team. It was hard sometimes but to be honnest they both found it exciting. They both played with it. This day was a playing game.

 

Logan and Patton were on a date the night before, and had a make out session on Logan's couch, his neck was marbled with hickeys and Patton was proud of himself. It was a peacefull day, no emergency. When no one was looking, Logan would slid a hand on his hair, or on his back, stroking down the arch of his back, making him shiver every now and then. But Patton had his own way to take revenge. He knew Logan was on his office and he was at his own desk in the common room. Hid behind his computer, he took a pensive look and sank in Logan's mind, sending him pictures of both of them on Logan's silked sheets by his imagination. He felt logan blush, and held a huge smile.

 

  * _Patton ?_

  * _Yes cookie ?_

  * _Did you..._

  * _Mmh... ?_




He sended to him more images, like Logan slaming Patton on his desk, changing again and drawn a picture of them on the back of the car.

 

  * _Patton, this is nasty ~_

  * _Don't lie to me, you know you love it ~_

  * _If anyone enter in there now..._

  * _You have a lock on your door and I just send you images... What would they see ?_

  * _Why don't you come and take a look ?_

  * _Aw~ I'd love to , but we're at work now, we can't, this would be too... tempting~_



  * _Come on~ you started it... Baby boy~_




 

Patton blushed deeply, yes, this kinky name was really affective on him and he was now the triker tricked. As he didn't answered, Logan continued.

 

  * _You can't leave me there, like this, aroused, needy... Please baby boy~_




 

And there was something, something in the tone, something in his mind, he knew he said this out loud, well at least he whispered it, but that was fucking sexy. And his moaning tone. His curiousity get caught and anyway if he kept thinking about this he'd be soon enough unable to moove from his chair. So he took a random file on his desk, pretending it was some work and walked to Logan's office, knocking on the door and enter in before anyone can see.

 

He closed and lock the door.

 

When he turned to see Logan, he froze, he was... glorious : on his seat, his lips parted on a silent moan, his eyes dark with lust, his cheek slightly red, his tie on his shoulder... One of his hand was gripped on the desk and the other one was hidden lower but he perfectly what he was doing down there.

 

  * Oh nasty...

  * Why don't you come over here to help ?




 

He groaned softly, his gift turning against himself as several images of him and Logan in different position invaded his mind. Logan became to know how this was working and how to use it. He smirked. He walked slowly to the desk and gripped his tie, pulling on it to make him lean and kissed him deseperately, pulling away and pinched his lips.

 

  * How can I help … daddy ?~

  * You know how baby boy...




 

Patton pushed him back on his seat and slowly streaped his shirt, playing with each button to tease him. The shirt fell on the floor, followed quickly by his belt and his boots. He waited a minut and turned his back to him, slowly mooving his hips as he unbutonned his trousers. Logan was staring enthralled at his show, almost drooling.

 

With a last wave of his hips he dropped his trousers, an Logan's jaw dropped wit it. Patton showed laced pants, with garter belt and a pair of stocking, all in this particular shade of blue he knew Logan loved. He seatted on the desk in front of Logan and parted his legs for him.

 

  * I wanted to make you a surprise tonight but I guess you'll just have it now... ~

  * I love it Patton~

  * I know...




 

Logan smiled and stood up, slidding between Patton's thighs and kissing his neck softly, owning a silent whine from his lover.

 

  * No hickeys Logy, they'll see it...

  * I'd love that everyone know you're mine.

  * I'd love to but we can't right now cookie...




 

Both of them chuckled softly, Logan bitted his own lower lip and kissed patton's ones, he loved so much his smile. He wrapped his arms around his hips, patton's hands already in his hair. They kissed deeply and Logan pulled away, demanding :

 

  * Lean on your chest and hands on the end of the desk baby boy~

  * Quick and quiet daddy we don't have so much time~




 

And Patton did, slowly turning his back to tease him a bit more, Logan smiled at the view, his hands sliding down his curves. He didn't undressed Patton, he just pulled down his laced pants.

 

  * You're ready?~

  * Yes, from this morning , please... **Patton whined**




 

Logan sank slowly in him, his hands gripping his tighs, Pattruston was already opened for him, so warm and welcoming, he quickly thrusted in him, growling softly while pulling his hair. Patton was bitting his lips hard, holding his sounds. Logan pulled him backward so he can kiss him deeply. He nibbled his lobe and whispered, demanding again :

 

  * Stroke yourself baby boy. But you don't cum until I allow you to..

  * -Y-yes Daddy..




 

Patton held himself above the desk with one hand as the other slided down his chest, slowly mooving up and down his fingers on his desire, moaning softly. Logan spotted this magical spot inside of him and hit it in every single kidney shot. He knew Patton was near the end as he felt him loose his control, both his body and power : he felt him in sank in his head, and the sensation melted, Logan didn't know anymore if he took or was taken. He growled low in pleasure.

 

  * Cum now baby boy~




 

Patton pumped himself harder, the same pace Logan was fucking him. They both realeased, Patton all over Logan's desk, and Logan inside of Patton. The younger bitting almost to blood his lips to not scream and Logan biting is shoulder as well.

 

They both collapsed on the wood surface, panting, pinked cheeks and smiling. Logan softly cleaned them up and make him turn back so he cuddled and kissed him softly. They spent a bit more quiet time until Patton pulled away and dressed up. Both were smirking slightly.

 

/ _ **!\ END OF THE WARNING /!\**_

 

 

 

They ended to clean all up just in time.

 

One of the men knocked on the door as Logan was fixing back his tie.

 

« Come in !

  * We found them.

  * Who ?

  * Anxt and Hamilton.




 

Patton and Logan stood in shock, they didn't think they would reappeared again soon. Something seemed like pain in their eyes. Patton winced.

 

  * _You have to, honey..._

  * _But I don't want to._

  * _If we don't they gonna send another units … Which will not be as carefull as we are._

  * _Yeah. We'll improvise._




 

Logan held a deep sigh.

 

  * Where are they ? »




 

 

In less than 20 minutes they were in the little town they've been spoted. Logan and Patton were alone in their car, there was 5 following them in civilian car. They were 27. Not a chance for them to escape. Logan cut the radio and talky walkies.

 

« Patt...

  * Yes, Lo ?

  * You gonna have a chance to use your abilities for a good reason ?

  * Wasn't a good reason what we did sooner ?

  * Yes of course, **giggled Logan,** but that's not the same « good » focus a bit puppy, this is really serious...

  * Ok, Ok, sorry cookie, I focus now.

  * Good... so... here what we gonna do... »




 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

Virgil and Roman were on the small library of the village.

 

They was cautious, last week Virgil flew out of the town, fly back to his ancient place and took few thing for himself plus some for Roman, from here he emptied his bank account. Roman didn't have that much but asked him to do as well with his own too.

 

So they had no reason to think that they have been spoted yet.

 

They already went to the store and had all they needed, they just made a stop on the road back because they both missing a book. They allowed themselves this little treat. Anyway, they'd have to think on the « what next » cause they just can't stay in this condition for too long. They gonna end missing money, or sick or something.

Until then, they just, maybe selfishly but whatever, wanted to enjoy peacefully their young love.

 

First days were tender, cuddling, heated sometimes, passionate... Virgil was in heaven and so was Roman.

 

Virgil was looking at the book range about fantasy when he felt something strange. He didn't know how to describe it but he almost shreaked when he heard a voice directly in his mind.

 

_« Hi !_

  * What the heck ?!




 

Roman, next to him, looked confused.

  * W-what ?

  * _Don't freak out ! I'm a.... just like you, I'm a kind of... mind reader/talker. Whatever, I'm engaged in the police, they don't know about me... You have to listen to me carefully._

  * How do I know if I can trust you ? How did you find us ?




 

Roman seemed more and more concerned about his boyfriend he wanted to ask him if its okay but Virgil softly made him shut by resting a finger on his lips. Stroking his cheek to reassure him as he keep talking in a low tone.

 

  * _You have to. I don't know how to proove it but you have too. We found you because someone recognized you and call us. It was anonymous. We are already surrounding the place you are in. My captain and myself are on the back exit,_ _ **he sended him images of the way to join them to the right exit,**_ _you should get out from here and moove, really quick._

  * What if you shoot us as soon as we show up ?




 

Virgil heard a deep sigh in his mind.

 

  * _You can try to go by yourself again but we won't be able to protect you or you can trust us..._

  * Ok... what's your name ?

  * _Picani, Patton Picani._




 

He held a soft laught cause of the James Bond tone he took and shakes his head.

 

  * I... Gonna talk about this with my companion.. I-I don't know, if we're not out in 5 minute, you'll know what we choose. Now get out of my head please. »




 

 

Roman was still worrying in front of him. Virgil took a deep breath, sighed on the lost of their quiet beginning of life. Another race to go througth. He explained the situation to Roman and seen his disappointment too.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

Logan and Patton were waiting, they were only the both of us on this spot, it was a bit out of view, that's why they picked it. They were almost at the end of the five minuts, both of them a bit scared they don't join them. They don't knew personally but... they wanted to help. As the last seconds of the fifth minut rolled, the door opened. The two smiled softly in relief. It was a big decision. A treason that could end both of them in a really bad situation.

 

Logan talked.

« We don't have the time to correct introducing, you need to run away quick, men are searching for your hidding spot in the wood around. I got a place you could hide in. But you'll have to stay quiet on the back seat while Patton will … hide you from the rest of the people okay ?

 

He opened the back door of his car and the two men shared a look, he didn't need to be a read minder to see their concern, their fingers intertwined, they finally nodded and sank on the car. Logan closed the door and Patton and took their own place. Patton where already working. He was silent and already a bit paler than usual.

 

Logan took his talky and tell his men.

 

  * They ran away, they're nowhere to see, we don't know what happened, they must have had some external help from a teleporter, they just vanished.

  * Okay boss, what are we doing ?

  * We go back to the head quarter and we pray for the Big Boss to not be too mad at us... While we're here you can have a pause if you want, I bring Picani back in town.

  * Yes Sir !




 

The voice ended and the car started, and he drove as quick as possible to his place, on the road Patton grew paler and paler, without a word they all knew the serious of the situation and stayed quiet.

 

Soon enough they were arrived. It was big house, in the middle of nowhere, an heritage from Logan's father he never used before. The place was quiet and far from being enough for the four of them and more. Officialy, the place wasn't supposed to exist, it wasn't knew from anyone. That was perfect, as they were finally inside, patton relieved but his nose started to bleed and he fainted ; Logan catched him and lifted him up. He turned to the two lost boys.

 

  * Ok, I gonna check if he's okay and let him rest in one of the bed room, wait for me on the living room, i think we all need to have a little talk.»

 




 

They nodded and let him leave.

 

* * *

* * *

Roman never let Virgil's hand go and now, they were on the living room, a bit ankward as they were sitting on the couch, in a place they didn't knew, with people they didn't knew much more about. Virgil mumbled :

 

« What are we doing here...

  * We... are trying to stay alive ? I think...

  * What if it was a trap ? A set off to bring both of us in here, we don't know them, what if they were dangerous ? What if they just wanted to do experiment on us ? What if-

  * Okay baby stop with the « what if » !




 

Roman stroked his cheek and kissed his lips to help him to calm down.

 

  * Deep breath, ok ? Let's see what they want we still can run away... yes ?

  * Yes... You're... right.




 

He sighed and curled on Roman's arms. They cuddled as Roman hugged him tight, both of them worrying silently.

 

  * Hey ¨Princey ?

  * Yes ?

  * I love you

  * I love you too




 

Lifting his chin to kiss him, Virgil answering lightly the kiss with a light smile when they pulled away. They jumped apart as Logan was back, smiling a bit, leaning on the door dial.

 

  * Sorry I didn't meant to scare you

  * Y-you've just been really quiet, **answered Virgil,** we hadn't heard you.

  * Yesh.... I've been trained really early to be discreet and silent. It bacame a.. part of me I guess... Anyway, you may have some question. I know a lot about you.




 

He walked to them pulled their files on the coffee table in front of them, sitting on the sofa next to their couch. they both looked inside their own by curiosity

 

  * But you don't. I'm Logan, Logan Heathers, Captain in the police. Patton work with me.

  * Why did you help us ?

  * Patton... and I have .. decided to help people like you. I picked my job because I wanted to help fight injustice. This... **showing the files,** This is far from being fair.

  * Do you know... Do you know what happen to people like us when being caught ?

  * Somehow... I don't have all the answers you wait for. But when we caught them, we have to deliver them to CIA but... I don't know, the guys coming to take them aay was strange. I'm not sure... But i found... this.




 

He gave them a paper with a map and a cross, somewhere in the desert.

 

  * I think this is where they are traped

  * I guess I see what come next in your mind... **whispered Virgil.**




 

Roman frowned, he didn't see what, or at least he didn't want to see, he wanted to help but he didn't want Virgil to be in danger in anyway. He wanted to make sure

 

  * What ?

  * They want to relieve all the people that have been sended there ; But we're just two with real powers and we hadn't developed them that much, we need to find more allies...

  * You guys must be kidding ?

  * No Roman... Logan … Logan is right, if we can try... Roman remember when you helped me, you came across a dozen of armed man and me, you told me you'd rather die with me than live with the guilt of knowing you could have do something. We need to do something.




 

Roman winced as Virgil remind him his own words, that was painfull true. Logan kept silent as they had their moment.

 

  * yea... Yeah I remember. I just... It took me 20 years to find you, I don't want to loose you.

  * We all die one day princey... and we need to find more people to help us. Try to save the ones to be catch …

  * Ok... **he sighed**




 

Virgil squeezed softly Roman's hand to comfort him.

  * I get Patton had skills too, just as Virgil and I have my own particularities even tho it won't help us in anyway, **glancing at Virgil who helped to accept what he was,** but are you ? …

  * No, I don't. I'm... nothing.




 

A tired voice interrupted them.

 

  * You're not nothing Logan.




 

Patton was at the door, rubbing his eyes in an adorable way. Logan stood up and joined him.

 

  * Are you okay ?

  * Yeah... just still a bit tired. Don't call yourself a « nothing » cookie, this isn't true.




 

Logan smiled lightly

 

  * Thank you puppy...




 

Roman and Virgil shared a look and smiled softly, yep, they were really cute. Virgil winked at Roman, meaning ''we're cutest whatever''. Logan turned to front them.

 

  * You can pick the room you want, I think some rest could help everyone, feel free to visit and there is food on the fridge and if you miss something just write a list, I'll go buy it later.




 

Virgil stopped them as they were about to leave to take a nap together, surely.

 

  * We... just wanted to thank you, you didn't have to help us and put yourself in danger and yet you did so... thank you.




 

Logan smiled kindly

 

  * It's okay, stay discreet and don't report us, it's all I ask from you guys.

  * We will, **answered Roman for both.** **»**

****

 




 

They let the cute couple leave the place as Patton was still weak and really pale, Logan weren't better so were they. They decided to seek for a room to rest too.

 

 

 

 


	9. Newcomers

 

**AU**

 

 

**Prinxiety**

**Logicallity**

 

**??**

* * *

 No real Warnings on this one

 

**Feel free to tell me if I did mistakes, what you thought about it and if it's really too bad. I'm a little frenchie who try his best to do something correct xD so I hope you'll like it but critic is appreciated as I think this is the best way to improove my skills and do better next time.**

 

**I may will write some more but if you have ideas or request I'm open to try it !**

 

**B-bye guys, gals and non binary pals !**

**Good reading !!!**

 

**\- S**

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Few weeks later, they have organized some sort of a schedule. Logan and Patton still had to work, that was already enough, and Roman and Virgil didn't want to live here at their expense. So they worked at cleaning and arranged the house to welcome possible newcomers.

 

They even manadged to compose a vegetal garden behind the house, and honestly...

 

They've been good at it.

 

Patton always gave an helping hand whenever he could, plus he was the better cooker so sometimes he just demand to everyone to leave him for few hours alone on the kitchen to do his magic. Those lunch were waited and loved by the four of them. But it was rare cause it took a lot of time and energy from Patton and he couldn't afford to do it too often, he had his own littles tricks but one of his were that he exactly knew what his ''roomates'' wanted to taste.

 

Logan always tried to help too but he wasn't really a manual person and he could lead to small accident every now and then. But what he did best were … learn and search. He was actually one of the most rewarded at the office cause he always found a way to catch and spot the runners.

 

Roman and Virgil's escaping story have been related on the newspapers and now all the ''enpowered'' people were hiding even more than before. But it didn't took that long before he found another one.

 

Patton and Virgil were send to him. They both were like himand most likely to convince him to join the ''band''

 

They had to be carefull because Virgil was still researched, so Patton had to stay focused on him, but this time he wouldn't make him disappear from everyone's view, just slightly changing his features. That worked pretty well and waaaaay less exhausting.

 

They found him on a starbucks, the one Virgil used to work... before, he seen the guy before, he wore cool sunglasses and a leather jacket, that was the kind of men Virgil could have fell for, but now... now he had Roman and the guy never meant anything. Tey approached him and Patton did the talk.

 

Being the usual overfriendly and cute bubbly budy he was :

 

« Hi ! I'm Patton and this is Virgil ! **Pointing at the reserved man,** Nice to met you ! Can we sit with you and have a little talk ?

 

The guy rised an eyebrow and looked around, the place was almost empty and there was plenty of room, asking himself why the two guys would want to talk with him. But he was too lazy to ask or even really care so he just shrugged and took a noisy sip on his drink. Patton smiled more and sit in front of him, draging Virgil to take a seat next to him.

 

  * What's your name ?




 

The guy sighed and answered after few seconds as he understood he couldn't get rid of them that easily. His voice was drawling, tired, lazy.

 

  * People usually call me Sleep ?

  * Oh ! That an unusual nickname ! Why this one ?

  * Is that cause you're so boring that people fall asleep listening to you ? **Smirked Virgil**

  * Virg' ! That's ru-




 

Patton outraged phrase was cut by the low laughing of Sleep, it was a true laugh and he didn't seemed upset or anything bad from Virgil phrase. It have been told so sarcastically he knew this wasn't serious but a joke.

 

  * I love your biting talk gurl.




 

They both laughed slightly and Patton was a bit lost, insulting was funny ? Virgil didn't loose why they were here in the first place.

 

  * Ok, so... Patton and I may have something to ask you … ?

  * Woooh, easy buddies, we just met, I'm not against threesome but I barely know more than your names




 

He was smirking as Virgil and Patton's faces went bright red, Virgil hid his face and sighed loudly, making Sleep laugh more.

 

  * N-NO ! I didn't meant that It's... Patton can you explain to him ?




 

Patton groaned at the teasing guy playing with their mind and pouted a bit but smiled as Virgil asked him to explain.

 

  * I'd rather show him, he'd never trust me otherwise.

  * Up to you bud...




 

Sleep laugh faded and started to frown, curious of what they were talking about, a bit scared by Patton grin, even more when he looked right in his eyes, even throught the glasses and he wasn't able to leave his sight. Suddenly, he felt dizzy, old ashaming memories came up on his mind, nothing much but things like, being ignored by a girl he flirted with, being caught at doing silly dances by his roomate and other embarassing stuffs. Patton chuckled as the memories fade away and he focused on him again, it was strange, just like dreaming awake. He was about to say something when Patton's voice cutt him off.

 

  * _Tell me you did'nt truly ate that... thing that looked like a mummified sandwitch for a stupid bet..._




 

Again he was again to talk to ask him how he knew but closed his mouth in shock as he realised Patton's didn't opened and yet he did heard his voice. Virgil rolled his eyes at Patton giggling, h e knew he was messing up with Sleep head and was proud of himself. He nudged him slightly and Patton eased up on Sleep, leaving his brain alone.

 

  * I showed you what I can do but Virgil can't right now it would be too obvious and you know how we can't be caught. We know you can do thoses kind of things too.




 

Sleep looked around, stressed, he was both happy and insecure ; happy to find more people like himself and insecure about what they wanted.

 

  * What do you want ?




 

Virgil take back the talk.

 

  * We want to free people like us and protect those we can. But we're just four now and we need help.

  * I-...I don't... kn-know what to say

  * No pressure, we just ask for help but you're not... you don't have to if you don't feel it. **Add Patton**

  * Well... I mean, I don't want to take such a big decision like that, I should take some time to think and maybe... **Patton face melt in a perfect puppy face,** I should plan how I'd do to both work and take a step on a war and... **Sad look on Patton face was too much for Sleep** fuck it, ok, I'm in.




 

Patton face brightened up as a huge smile sreeped on his lips, looking like a child you would have agreed to give some candy

 

  * Yay ! Awesome !! We will show yo-

  * Wait … **Virgil cut him and stared at Sleep.** We... must be vigilant. Can you proove us .. you're really one of us ?




 

Patton was about to tell to Virgil that Sleep should be the one to feel unsafe about them seing the situation but Sleep quickly nodded and point at one of the client one the corner, he was frantikally typying on his laptop. The unknown seemed so caught in his wtiting that he didn't paid attention at the whole world around. Sleep whispered at them to focus on him and continued with a count down from 3 to 0 and the guy fell asleep on the last number. Patton gasped and giggled, praising Sleep's hability. Virgil frowned

 

  * It could be a good hazard.




 

Sleep smirked and cracked his fingers.

 

  * I knew you'd need a bit more, ok, you want a real evidence, I gonna get you a real evidence, ready ?

  * Wait what you gonna do ?




 

Sleep winked at him, and at the same time everyobody on the room but the three of them fell asleep suddenly. Sleep smiled proudly at their amazed face and retorted to Virgil

 

  * Hazard ?

  * Ok, you won. Let leave before they wake up or someone realize ; That was highly inconsiderate but this is my faut I shouldn't had dare you. Patton you think you can...-

  * Yes, I'll cover it up they won't remember a thing.

  * They gonna wake soon, I didn't sleep them too hard.

  * Even more reason for us to leave, let's go.




 

The three of them left the place and once away, walking down the streets, Sleep bit his lower lip.

 

  * What are we doing now ?




 

Virgil looked at Patton and nodded so he explained

 

  * We have a quiet place out of town, big enough to welcome more of us, you can join if you want. In the days to come, we'll search for others and.. train on our powers...

  * That... would seem cool. But I'd have to pack my stuffs first and … you may would like to met my roomate. He... he does have a gift too.

  * Oh cool ! What's his ?

  * I'll let him explain, talking about that, what is yours ?

  * Hm... I can fly.

  * NO WAY ?!

  * Shhhhht !!!

  * Sorry … B-but … flying ! **Whispering his screaming,** That is so freakin awesome !




 

Virgil smiled softly and nodd

 

  * I'll bring yo uto the house flying if you want.

  * YES !!!




 

They all went to Sleep's appartment and met Deceit, he was a bit younger than all of them. Virgil didn't like him at first, he didn't like how his tone was sharped and rude, he didn't feel safe with him. He thought it more when he showed them his power, explaining why he's wearing so much clothes and gloves and a hat as he was inside and summer. If he touched someone or something... It will rotten... and possibly kill... He didn't know how it work and he was always scared about loosing control over it. Once, as he was really upset, he let out a huge sigh and the air became toxic... he almost killed everyone in his office, lucky him, this never happened before his 16 as he was to understand what happened and that he had to hide.

 

Still, he was pretty unconfortable, but Patton and Sleep convinced him to join them. Virgil called Roman to tell him they gonna have two newcomers this evening and to text Logan to warn him so he won't be surprised. Logan told them he didn't like to be surprised. They didn't knew until his birthday, that was Patton's idea to make him a party, just the four of them, when he went back home, all light was off and were turned on as they all yelled surprise.... And Logan shot Roman pointy party hat... thankfully Logan realised soon enough to moove his shot in last second and didn't

even hurt Roman. More scared than harmed. But they all agreed to never surprise Logan again.

 

 

Whatever, they were now all ready to leave. Deceit barely looked back as he get out, glancing a bit when Sleep closed, maybe for the last time, the door of the tiny appartment they've shared for two years now.

 

They went to Patton's car and charged their stuff. There was nobody around and Sleep remembered Virgil's promise.

 

  * can we fly ?!




 

Virgil smiled and exchanged a look with Patton, he checked quietly around and on his radio if some patrols were around, when everything seemed ok he nodded. And Sleep squealed in happiness, pulling on Virgil sleeve.

 

  * Come On girl ! I want to see the world from up there with no glass or metal to spoil the show !!!




 

Virgil chuckled make him stop to moove all around, he put both his hand on his shoulder.

 

  * Easy little, I'm not Peter Pan, I can't make you fly by holding your hand, I'll have to carry you so you jump on my back and you hold tight I don't want to have to explain other why you'll be as flat as a pancake if you fall on the way.




 

Sleep laughed childishly and wrapp himself on Virgil, he was stronger than he seemed.

 

Virgil caughed a glance from Deceit, half way between fear and hate. He didn't get why this look, he didn't do anything against him and the guy was already rude, Virgil tried to be really friendly, that was not his behaviou to be so opened to people but he did the effort and now the guy glanced at him. He shook his head and looked away, checking on his grip on Sleep.

 

  * Ready ?

  * YES !!

  * Ok, see you at the house Patton... Deceit...




 

He shared a look with the first, sending him a thought.

_Be carefull I don't trust him._

 

_It's okay Virgil, he won't hurt me or anyone else..._

 

Virgil huffed at this answer and flew, he wasn't as fast than the times he flew with Roman. Sleep was screaming in happiness, laughing out loud, thankfully he did when they were already upon the clouds and out of view and sound.

 

The flight took nead half an hour until he landed gracefully on the back garden (yeah he'd working on his landing lately), Sleep almost collapsed when his feet touched the ground, he just stayed lying on the grass and watching at the sky with astonishment. He bursted out suddenly

 

  * THAT WAS AWESOME ! You must absolutely bring Deceit once I know he gonna looooove that !!




 

Sleep was talking so fast he almost didn't understand, Virgil shook his head and looked at the house to see Roman walking their way. He smiled to him and welcome him with a deep kiss and Virgil knew someone was a bit jealous, making him smile against his lips. When he pulled out, Sleep were siting on the grass and smirking at them.

 

  * Roman this his Sleep, Sleep this is my boyfriend, Roman.




 

Both stared at each other for few second, and Virgil though they were about to fight, instead, Sleep held a hand up to Roman and just shared a handshake. Sleep winced as Roman maaay have squeezed his a bit tigher than needed. He acted as he didn't realised

 

  * Nice to met you Sleep

  * Same here. What's your power ?

  * I don't have any. What about yours ?

  * I can make people fall asleep in a thought




 

Roman snorted slightly and Virgil rolled his eyes and bring them both inside once they finally left eachother's hand,

 

  * Patton should be there soon with the second guy, Deceit , some news from Logan ?

  * Ok, and yeah, he will lay off sooner tonight and he congrat both of you on finding them. And he say something about patton but I think he ws thinking out loud so … yeah... whatever...

  * Super...




 

Sleep was about to say something when the front door opened to show a smiling Patton and a still sulking Deceit, his own bag on his shoulder, throwing Sleep's on his chest, a bit rude maybe but just Virgil noticed

 

 

They make them visit the place... Well, Patton make them visit and Virgil and Roman started to cook for tonight... Well... Virgil started to cook as Roman as hugging him from his back, caressing his neck with his lips, leaving kisses and sucking a bit on the soft skin. Roman's poor victim groaned softly

 

  * Please stop Roman you gonna turn me on and anyone could enter in the room now …

  * You're not funny... **whined Roman but kept kissing his skin,** Wait... I'm turning you on ?

  * Y-yes... **blushed Virgil and whispered,** you know it's my sweet spot...

  * Huuum...




 

Roman kept kissing the sensitive skin, feeling him shivering and stop to slice the vegetables, Virgil tilted his head back a bit, biting his own lips. He growled low :

 

  * S-stop Roman... we need to do the meal.



  * I'm already eating something...




 

Roman smirked but pulled away, making Virgil whined a bit and glance at him, blushing. The prince-like boy winked at him and the dark boy hissed back, surprising Roman and then laugh softly, coming closer to kiss his cheek as an apology and Virgil wasn't able to avoid a small smile. He get back to his slicing

 

  * Mind to help now, Princey ?

  * Yes love, how can I ?




 

Virgil pointed at the fridge with his knife

 

  * Can you prepare the chicken ?

  * Uuuh... yes...




 

He took the chiken and stared at him as he throwed it on the kitchen isle, didn't know what to do with the cold animal dead body. Virgil stopped what he was doing and smirked at Roman face.

 

  * Ok, I'll take care of the chicken and you'll make dice of the potatoes and zucchinis, ok ?

  * Ok... »




 

* * *

 

 

 

All went perfectly, Logan met Deceit and Sleep. This first night felt awkward for everyone, but one step to another they felt more and more comfortable with eachother, Patton even succeeded at making Deceit smile and giggle even if he tried to hide it.

 

They learned more about all of them, that Deceit was studying laws and Sleep was also an actor just like Roman, both were unknown but with hope to stand on the light soon or later. Logan agreed on driving Deceit everyday for him to continu his studies. Both were hard worker so they went along pretty soon, having big talks on different stuffs. Virgil was still mistrustful about Deceit but he'd ease up, he didn't want to be a bother.

 

Nobody said anything when Roman and Virgil discreetly left them after quicks goodnight, they all knew they weren't about to sleep.

  
Talking about Sleep, he was almost sleeping standing up. Deceit sighed and bringed the sleepy guy to his room and went to his own next, it was unknown, it wasn't yet HIS room, but he hoped that maybe, somehow, in a way, that one day, hopefully, it might be...

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

_**Hi there !** _

_**Just a little note from the author, until we don't know Deceit's and Sleep's real name, I won't call them  so I will stick to this until Thomas tell us and then I'll update the chapters to replace the rn.** _

_**As long as I don't know if Sleep will have a name someday (because he's not an official part of the Sanders Sides and maube he will never idk) I heard that the "fandom" used to call him Remy so I may use it in the end. You'll see but yeah, if Sleep is an official nickname in my story, Deceit is Deceit cause I don't know yet his name.** _

 

_**Here is is I just wanted to clear this out.** _

 

_**So... Two more characters uh... I don't know where all of this is going as iniatially this story was meant to end after Virgil and Roman falling for eachother ... But I hope you'll enjoy it.** _

_**This is harder to write now xD** _

 

_**Oh yeah just a little something more, I didn't gave much information about each character's features (but their clothes, height and age sometimes) but it's a choice, cause I don't want to skip to far from the real sides, so I 'd rather let you free of imagine them as you want (same face or not)** _

 

_**(This is the best way to not disappoint any readers xD )** _

 

_**OK, see you next time for another chapter, maybe the last, not sure cause I got few cliffhangers and twist plots that could be cool :3** _

_**PEacE OuT** _

_**\- S** _

 


	10. Jealousy and Fam ILY

**AU**

 

 

**Prinxiety**

**Logicallity**

 

**??**

* * *

 No real Warnings on this one maybe some jealousy ? 

 

**Feel free to tell me if I did mistakes, what you thought about it and if it's really too bad. I'm a little frenchie who try his best to do something correct xD so I hope you'll like it but critic is appreciated as I think this is the best way to improove my skills and do better next time.**

 

**I may will write some more but if you have ideas or request I'm open to try it !**

 

**B-bye guys, gals and non binary pals !**

**Good reading !!!**

 

**\- S**

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

They were playing cards peacefully, they were in teams, Logan with Patton, Virgil with Sleep and Deceit with Roman.

 

Deceit and Roman were losing, and the two other groups were fighting for the victory. Patton was a bit cheating by talking with Logan in their mind but, luck wasn't on their side and Virgil's and Sleep's cards were too good to be fooled. They high fived when they finally won the last set, they were close... a bit too close according to Roman... and Deceit ?

 

Patton didn't missed the angry and jealous thought and shared a look with Logan, there was sulfur and the air and they'd rather leave quick if they didn't want to be caught in the crossed fire.

 

« Yeah hum, good job kiddos, **he faked a huge yawn,** We have a big day of work tomorrow Lo and I are going to bed. Uh, Cookie ?

 

The silly nickname never failed to make the four others chuckles a bit, but the time only the half was on the mood. At least it took them small smiles. Logan ignored them and nodd at Patton,

 

Once they leaved, Virgil and Roman went on their evening routine, Roman filled two cup of tea and Virgil instaled few comforter on the terrace on the bacck garden so they can just look at the stars together and enjoy the silence...

 

But this time, Roman didn't went directly to the kitchen but to Sleep room.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

He knocked on the door and heard a growl from inside, Sleep being sleep, he probably was already dreaming and Roman grined a bit at waking him up. Good start. The door slowly opened and the owner of the room adjusted his sunglasses, they learned he'd rather wore them to hide the bag under his eyes. He yawned loudly and rose an eyebrow

 

«  How can I help you ?

  * You know that Virgil is already taken right ?

  * W-what ?

  * Virgil, my boyfriend, MY, ok, stay away from him, he's mine.




 

His tone wasn't rude but calm, too calm, that was why he was a bit scared.

 

  * R-roman I don't know what you imagined but... I don't -

  * I just wanted to warn you.

  * Roman, I swear we're just friends.




 

Roman nodded, not really convinced -at least from Sleep, he trusted Virgil- , but anyway.

 

  * Great, well keep it that way.

  * Okay...

  * 'night. »




 

He turned back and leave him, a bit astonished at what just happened. He wait for him to be far enought to close the door and let himself laught out loud.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

What Roman didn't knew was... Deceit had the same idea. When he spotted Roman and Virgil go appart, he walked to Virgil and stoped him in the corridor.

 

  * Can't you just afford with one man ?

  * Wha-

  * You need to got them all ?!

  * Deceit you're scaring me, I don't understand …

  * Like you don't... Please Virgil !

  * I really don- Ooooh...




 

Virgil froze as he understood and a smile crept on his face, now he knew, now he get why Deceit seemed so hatefull about him.

 

  * Deceit... you have a crush on Sleep

  * N-NO !

  * Yeeeeeees ! Yes you do !

  * S-stop... this is not true !!! 

  * Listen...  **smirking and put a hand on his shoulder,** Deceit, I'm with Roman, and I don't want anyone else but Roman. Okay... ? And I won't say about your crush, to anyone, I promise, ok ?

  * W-well, Ok... Thank you, I guess... 




 

Virgil smiled, feeling a bit better, and let Deceit leave to his own room.

 

  * Good night De'.

  * Yeah, yeah... **a bit absent as he was a bit lost on his thought,** 'night Virg. »




 

Virgil giggled a bit and finished his task waiting for Roman to came back with the tea. As promised he didn't talk about Deceit's little talk. He just enjoyed the quiet and peacefull night  with his boyfriend.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Few weeks later, they found Talyn. They were homeless, because their parents didn't understood why they wanted to be, well, a ''they'' … They've been suspicious at first, they didn't want to follow Patton. He didn't insist and just gave them their number and some money so they can at least buy some food.

 

Patton came back twice a week to give them something to eat and maybe have a little talk, but he never asked again if they wanted to join them. They enjoyed he didn't put pressure on them. He was just very supportive and when he found out the two kittens they used to hide in their jacket, he squealed and made them laugh. They haven't laugh this much and this freely in a while. That was relieving. The next time he came to see them, he gave them tiny kittencollar so people didn't take them away.

 

After almost a month, Talyn just decided they can trust him, they just hoped that they could also trust the others.

 

When Patton appeared in the crowd with his shiny smile, they were nervous, they were shewing their lips, tons of ''what if...'' turning in their head. They finally asked if Patton's proposition was still, and he nodded with hope in his eyes. Talyn accepted it and Patton bring them in a huge hug, overexcited.

 

Talyn laughed more and add that they couldn't leave the kitten, Patton peacefully answered that it never was planned to left them alone, that they can come too.

 

* * *

 

 

They all went along pretty fine.

 

This wad becoming something usual to live together, and the place had so much room they almost could go throught their day easily without meeting anyone. But no one would do that, maybe Deceit would but Sleed always managed to get him out of his room and join everyone, and he became really close to Talyn.

 

They were training, they must be able to fight if they were about to do what they planned. Talyn was watching, Deceit against Sleep, Virgil against Logan and Patton against Roman.

 

Talyn was perfectly able to fight already. Life taught her

 

Deceit and Sleep were clearly having fun doing this, they wasn't hurting eachother but sometimes overplayed it to disturb and low other' defense. Tricking eachother until Deceit tried to cheat with his power, unlucky for him, Sleep seen it coming and blew him a kiss, mad him fall asleep deeply in less than a second.

 

Virgil and Logan were far more serious, They were training in two part, one part without gift -first to give a chance to Logan to reply, second to be prepared in case they wont be able to use it for a reason or an other- and another one with -to find how it can be usefull in a fight.- Both were sweaty and Virgil was almost equal strenght to Logan so they didn't held themselves as they knew they were small chances they really succeed to hurt the other, but all their mind were focused on the fight.

 

Roman and Patton...

 

Roman and Patton were something else, it was a bit in between the others, a bit playfull but still serious, they will tease each other defense to show their failures so they could get it better, turning around until they really started to fight. The yalways tried to make it quick cause both of them despised to fight, hit, or hurt. Somehow, before Patton realized it, Roman mowed his legs, made him fall and sit on his back, arm wrenching him. They laughed as Patton face was on the grass and Roman freed him, stood up and gave a hand to help him to go back on his feet.

 

« Good fight Patt'

  * Thank you, You did better Ro' !

  * Barely, I had a good teacher.




 

They laughed softly and decided to have a pause. They helped Sleep to bring Deceit in his room, wanting to ground him a bit but both actually amused.

 

Sleep being Sleep decided to go on a nap.

 

Virgil and Logan were still training outside.

 

The last two were having a tea under the glass canopy, watching at their boyfriends still fighting on the garden. They talked about sweet nothings, quietly sipping their cup until Patton started to act weird, well, weirder than usual and enough for Roman to see it. He was staring at him strangely and seeming trying to say something, opening and closing his mouth as he didn't knew how to say whatever that was. Roman smirked.

 

  * Patt' I know I'm breathtakingly beautifull but you look like a goldfish now.




 

The boy pinked a bit but giggled softly, Roman smiled a bit but spoted something was off.

 

  * What's happening ?

  * Hum... N-no this is dumb and not my business.

  * Come on Patton, it's been month we know each others, you and Logan are like fathers to us. What is disturbing you ?




 

Patton smiled a bit more for his words and sighed, he leaned a bit closer so only Roman will hear what he was about to say.

 

  * When did you planned to tell him ?

  * What ?




 

Roman seemed really confused.

 

  * Oh come oooooon, **shrieked a bit Patton,** I know it, it's such a wonderfull new !! I'm so happy for you two !

  * Patton.... **Roman growing more and more confused,** I really don't know what you are talkin about.

  * But... -




 

Patton frowned and looked in his eyes and gasped.

 

  * Oh lord you didn't know I'm sorry !

  * Wh-what Patton ? You're losing me ! What is it ?

  * Okay... Erm... this is ...errr... awkward to learn it this way but I didn't meant to I swear I found it by accident, I never tried to search around in anyway it was just so loud and I thought you knew it !

  * Just tell me what you are talking about.

  * O... kaaaay... Roman... **taking a deep breath,** yourepregnant




 

He talked too quick for Roman to understand

 

  * What ?




 

Patton sighed again and talked again, normally this time.

 

  * You... are pregnant, Roman. You and Virgil will have a baby.




 

Roman paled and went blank minded, pregnant ? Him ? No it can't be ? They never do it so often this way and always protected themselves... Or maybe... there have been one time... _fuck_

 

  * Fuck !

  * I'm so sorry Roman I didn't want to-

  * No it's okay, **didn't want him to feel guilty,** I would have never guessed by myself but... how did you spoted it.

  * I heard their thoughts …

  * THEIR ? **Widened his eyes**

  * Yup... **smiled softy Patton**




 

Roman burried his head on his hands, growling low in fear

 

  * Oh sweet mother of god... Virgil will freak out.

  * Noooo, **Patton tried to comfort him,** I'm sure he'll be happy !

  * Did he told you something ? Or you readed it in his mind ?? **hope in his eyes as he looked at Patton.**

  * No... No but I know both of you enough. As you told wisely sooner you're all like my kiddos, and I know my kiddos.




 

Roman sighed softly but smiled, he bit his lower lip and looked back at his lover, was he ready to be a dad, and what about Virgil ? Maybe he won't want a baby, they didn't knew eachother truly for that long and even if he loved him with all his heart... Roman was scared to death now. What if Virgil broke with him because of his pregnancy, that wasn't normal for a boy to be pregnant, being an hermaphrodit could seem fun for sex as Virgil told him more than once when they were on... ''moments'' but... how will it take it for that ? Will he still be attracted when his belly will grow round and gain weight ? What if he wasn't good enough to raise a kid ? Patton took him out of his thought.

 

  * Stop it or you gonna have a panic attack Roman ! Take a deep breath, it's all gonna be alright okay ? Don't forget that Virgil love you, and you both will be amazing parents together ok ?




 

Roman deepened his breathing as Patton helping him to do so, but still worrying badly, he nodded lightly however. He should try to think about how to... announce it. He suddenly had an idea.

 

  * Hey Patt would you mind help me to do something please ?

  * Of course what is this ? »




 

He leaned and whispered at his ear, Patton giggled and nodded happily, dragging him out of view so they can prepare all of this without fear to be caught.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

When they finished, Patton left him to go prepare the lunch, it was saturday, and saturday was his turn to cook and he learned to Talyn how to. They never learnt to cook with their parents and never had a kitchen on their own so they were kind of lost with all the room.

 

Roman stayed in Virgil's and his room, he was staring at the tiny little box in front of him. He was still scared, at first he thought about something more official like, announcing it in front of everyone but he started to get that Virgil wasn't for the public extravaganza and being the center of attention. So he putt on something... less biger, he asked Patton to tell to Virgil he was waiting for him here.

 

He heard the door opening and smiled softly, still nervous but, that was something good right ?

 

Virgil looked at him, a bit suspicious, he was sitting on the bed, a box in front of him, simple, brown, and all his attention focused on the box, what was it. His curiousity kicked in.

 

  * You okay Ro ? Patton told me you wanted to see me ? He sounded strange he was smiling like a crazy ...

  * Yes... yes come in, sit here.




 

Patting the bed next to him. Virgil joined him on the sheets, a bit nervous as he felt the serious tone in his voice. Roman took a deep breath and his flew away.

 

  * I... I didn't know how to tell you so... instead I did this... well, Patton helped but this was my idea.

  * What's this ?




 

Roman smiled and pushed the box toward him, Virgil pressed his lips and carefully opened the box, frozing and widen eyes. He gasped, staring at the little tiny knitted socks, two pairs, a purple and a red. He looked up at Roman in shock, his mind full and empty at the same time. Virgil stammered, losing his words

 

  * W-Wha-why-how-is it … y-you are...- ?




 

Roman giggled a bit and nod.

 

  * S-so... we gonna be... parents ?

  * Yeah... **Roman winced,** I, I want to but... we will only if you want it too... Or we'll find a way to... **his voice broked a bit at this idea**

  * No ! I mean... I-... I … yes, of course, it's a bit... unexpected and... early... but, yes !




 

Tears flowed on Roman's cheeks, tears of relieving, tears of fear, tears of happiness. Virgil bringed him in a tight hug, giggling a bit.

 

  * We gonna be parents.. that's... that's scary.. but we're together in this right ?

  * Yes... **Roman wiped his tears away.** Yes and Patton told me he would help to and he has no doubt Logan will too.

  * Wait...




 

Virgil pulled away from the hug and looked again at the box, frowning and paled a bit.

 

  * Roman... ?

  * Yes, love ?

  * Why is there TWO pairs of socks ?




 

Roman pinched his lips and smiled softly, a hand on his own belly, a wide grin crept on his face and he raised two fingers in front of his eyes.

 

  * It's gonna be twins...

  * Jesus !

  * Yeah...

  * Ok... ok... this gonna be really really hard but... we still can go throught this. I guess.




 

They shared a look and laughed a bit, they were in such a difficult path and the years to come won't be easy. The future was blurry and anything could happen but they trusted each other and they will do everything for it to be great.

 

  * How did you know ? Since when ? I mean, I hadn't seen anything coming and I'm the paranoid in this house...

  * I know, **Roman giggled,** That's why I didn't wait for this long to tell you, Patton... Patton told me he heard the babies thoughts, when we fought sooner. He told me when you was training with Logan and tho... we did this. **Gesturing at the box.**

  * Wow... Should we keep that for ourselves or tell the others ?

  * As you wish honey...

  * I wouldn't mind, but that mean you tell about your hermaphrodism too, Patton and Logan know... but the others...

  * Oh... yes I forgot this... **Roman sighed.**

  * Hey, hey baby, it's okay, no pressure if you don't want to tell them, it's okay, we'll told them when you ready too.




 

Roman pouted a bit and leaned in Virgil's arms as he opened them for him. He thought for few seconds and lift his head to get a kiss, he obviously had.

 

  * I love you Virgil

  * I love you too Roman...

  * I don't want to hide it. I want to feel proud about it and to be happy about them freely. We'll tell them today.




 

Virgil smiled wide and kissed him again, holding him tight against his chest. Roman hid his face on his shoulder, kissing back tenderly, he felt wonderfully good. He mumbled :

 

  * You want to talk or you want me to ?

  * Both ?

  * That's good to me.




 

Patton voice came from downstairs, calling everyone for lunch. They shared a look and smiled. Virgil asked

 

  * Ready ?




 

Roman nodd all excited, grinning, he left Virgil's embrace and draged him to follow quick. He barely was able to wait to be in front of them all. Impatient to see their face when he shot them the news.

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

Patton smiled wide when they entered in the dining room hand in hand. A silent question toward Roman, he always tried to avoid using his gift to know whatever he wanted, he was really carefull about everyone privacy. Roman smiled at him and nod silently, Patton's eyes sparkled and he barely hold his reaction as he didn't knew if they wanted this to be official.

 

Logan didn't miss the exchange of look and the different behaviour of the love birds. The way Virgil was much more protective toward Roman, how Roman's hand stayed on his stomach, their loving gazes with a secret sparkle... Something changed but he didn't knew what. Yet, he was as carefull as Patton about one's privacy. He didn't asked anything, if they wanted to tell him they will... he was just a bit jealous that Patton knew and not him. Well... he knew he shouldn't but he was... maybe... just a little tiny infinitessimal bit. Patton knowing his man too good seen the little dark cloud above his head and discreetly took his hand too rub small circles on his hand, conforting him. Tension on his shoulder flew away at this very moment.

 

Deceit and Talyn arrived next, both seeming holding one of their kittens, the black little fluffy ball grey eyed was named Ash and the white one blue eyed was Thunder. Ash was calmly purring under Deceit cuddles as Thunder was jumping from Talyn's head to their shoulder, playing with their hair.

 

The last waited didn't took much longer to join them, a bit lost in his thoughts, like always with his sunglasses.

 

When they were all sited, Roman stood up with Virgil.

 

«  Ok... Hum... we have something to tell you all.

 

Everyone glanced at them and Virgil anxiety kicked in, he really hated when all looks were on him, Roman felt his distress and squeezed softly his hand, they were two in this. Virgil smiled at him.

 

  * As Patton and Logan already know, I'm hermaphrodite.




 

Talyn escaped a gasp and a quiet « That's so cool ! » and Roman giggled softly, Deceit rised an eyebrow, almost not surprised and Sleep only smiled softly. He continued.

 

  * But althought it's a new for some of you, this is not the big new I wanted to talk about. Virgil and I...




 

Loking at Virgil with a small grin, the dark man gathered his courage and finished Roman sentence

 

  * We gonna be parents...




 

Different reaction and noises of surprise filled the room, from happiness for them to disbelief through shock and astonishment. They both shared a little laugh and Roman add

 

  * It's gonna be twins.




 

But Patton who already knew, they were all looking at them with round shocked eyes. Making the three able to enjoy the show laugh out loud. Logan winced, babies never were his stuff, he never had or thought having children and so he idn't knew how they gonna deal with them, what were their needing and stuff. Talyn and Sleep were always asking a tons of question of how they gonna name them and what gender it was, if they were going to be hermaphrodite too, and a lot more. Deceit finally came in help to the two future parents and brang the two annoying askers to sit back on their chair with the help of Patton.

 

They all congrats the cute couple and start to eat. No surprise, this was delicious.

 

But before they all leave the dining room, Patton stopped them.

 

  * I made a dessert, I'm sorry It's not really good but I improvised a bit 'cause of the lack of time I had to plan it... but we just couldn't not do something special with such a big event. So …




 

He quickly goes to the kitchen and came back with a plate of cupcakes, all decorated with colored and iced with colorfull draws and words related to childhood and babies. Virgil nearly cried and gave Patton a big hug to thank him. Roman was a bit emotional too but he tried to keep the tears away, smiling wide. He shaked his head and smirked

 

  * And he said It ''wasn't really good''

  * Well, I could have done better with more time and material.

  * Why aren't you a confectioner or a cook ?

  * Because I worry most about human well being than human well eating ?




 

They all giggled a bit and yeah, the cupcakes was to die, delicious, wonderfull, a lot of praise were told to Patton for his culinary art.

 

Logan choose to shut himself for today, they deserved to enjoy their time, but soon or later he'd have to have a little talk with them to warn them about the conseuence this will have. To be honest he was a bot tired to be the strict and not funny one. But he knew it was a bit his job, it was just a bit tired and Patton seen it. Deceit and Sleep proposed themself to do the dishes and so they all left.

 

As Logan was about to go to his library, Patton grabbed his hand and dragged him to their room, kissing, pinning him to the door and tugging on his tie to make him lean and kiss him deeply. Logan was a bit surprised but he let him do and for once, not being in control felt... great. He closed his eyes and kissed back, gripping the shorter man's shirt. When they pulled away, patton just rested his forehead to his, smiling tenderly.

 

  * Are you okay Cookie ?




 

Logan opened his eyes and nodded, smiling softly back

 

  * Don't worry puppy, I'm fine.

  * Mhf... It's not all true.

  * Why ?

  * I can see this … grey sparkle in your eyes whenever you feel off.

  * Oh...

  * Yeah... so tell me what's happening Logan ?




 

Logan sighed and looked down, they all seemed so happy and Patton was so joyfull, he didn't want him to feel down. He didn't want to be the grumpy sour man of the story.

 

  * It's just...

  * Go ahead Logan, it's okay you're with me...




 

He pinched his lips, that was because it was him he felt even more bad at telling him, he took a deep breath and talked, looking down as he didn't want to see his beautiful eyes filled with pain or anger or sorrow.

 

  * I know that a birth is something wonderfull, that need to be celebrated and impatiently waited but... it also mean a lot more, this mean we'll have to care more about them and possibly end all of this before their 3 years old so they could go at school freely, that mean they gonna grow up in danger, that mean we'll have to late our attack to avoid any risk of miscarriage and wait Roman's recovery or he'll had to stay in the back, that mean... that mean a lot more than... But I don't want... I don't want to spoil everyone's well being like I'm doing with yours right now...




 

He stayed quiet for a second, Patton lift his chin for him to look in his eyes, his look wasn't sharped or cold, it was warm and lovingly. The younger kissed him shortly and whispered

 

  * You need to stop to think you're an annoyance, love, you know what you just said ? You just prooved you cared a lot about all of them, this is nothing to bring anyone down.




 

He stroked softly his cheek with his thumb.

 

  * You don't have to be strong all the time Logy, you know you can lean on me if you need, the others too. You don't have to always lead everything, let yourself just live without overthinking about how everything could go wrong. Think about how everything could go great...




 

Logan snorted softly, easier to say than to do.

 

  * I'll try. Thank you Patty"




 

They kissed again, Logan wrapping his arms around Patton chest and kissed deeper, their tongues met and Logan left a small moan as Patton invaded him.

 

_**/!\ WARNING SMUT /!\** _

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**AAAAAAAAND I'M OUT, Yup this scene will be for another chapter so yeah, there will be at least two more chapter  !  And yeah I'll warn on the beginning of the next chapter also for the one who don't want to read smut.** _

 

_**Hope you liked this one, yes I know ManPreg can sound awfull to some of you but I'd rather say  it's some sort of steping for the gender equallity ? Ok ignore me xD whatever, I wanted them to have a baby so they gonna have a baby and yes they gonna be one or two more characters... or maybe 3... more than 2 and a half, you'll get when you see ; )** _

 

_**Until then B-bye guys gals and non binary paaaaaals** _

 

_**PEACE OOOOUT !!!** _

_**-S** _


	11. Patton's special Hot Cocoa

**AU**

 

**OKAY I AM SO SORRY for the time it took me to write this one, I kinda lost myself in the different possible ways I wanted this to go. Hope you'll like it anyway !**

**As long as I know some people doesn't love / doesn't want to read smut, I'll put warnings when the scene starts and end so it will not be a bother (hopefully)**

* * *

 

**Prinxiety**

**Logicallity**

* * *

 

__

_ **OKAY SO THE SMUT START RIGHT AWAY YOU'VE BEEN WARNED !!!** _

_ **WARNING A BIT OF ANGST** _

_ **HARD MEMORIES** _

 

* * *

 

 

**Feel free to tell me if I did mistakes, what you thought about it and if it's really too bad. I'm a little frenchie who try his best to do something correct xD so I hope you'll like it but critic is appreciated as I think this is the best way to improove my skills and do better next time.**

 

**I may will write some more but if you have ideas or request I'm open to try it !**

 

**B-bye guys, gals and non binary pals !**

**Good reading !!!**

 

**\- S**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

They kissed again, Logan wrapping his arms around Patton chest and kissed deeper, their tongues met and Logan left a small moan as Patton invaded him.

 

~~ _**/!\ WARNING SMUT /!\** _ ~~

 

 

Patton pulled on his shirt to bring him to their bed, falling on it with him. Their lips met again and again, until it wasn't enought anymore. Logan gasped as Patton lips came on his neck, teasing the sweet spot he knew too well for Logan's sake.

 

  * Patton...

  * Mh ?

  * M-make me weak, please ?




 

Patton smiled, he understood what he mean even thought Logan didn't know how to put words on it. He nodded softly and pressed their hips. He slowly untied his tie, throwing it away, his shirt followed shortly on the ground.

 

His lips followed an unvisible path down his chest and throught his stomach. He unlocked his bed and unplug the buton of his trousers, looking up at Logan, carefull about him.

 

Patton threw his own shirt away and ended to naked them both. Leaning to kiss him again, he sat on his lap and admired him for a second, leaning again to whisper praises down his ear, making Logan shiver and smile.

 

Their bodies were shuddering with desire, love in their eyes as Patton cuddled him, cherished him, adored him with his lips, withhis hands, caressing, kissing, nibbling, licking.

 

And Logan felt it, he didn't tried to hold his moan, letting them fly away from his lips freely. It felt so good, he groaned when his lips brushed really low.

 

Patton smirked and kissed even lower, he make him spread his legs and kept kissing the birth of his thigh He looked up to Logan, a silent question in his eyes, he wanted to be sure he was okay and wanted all of this. Logan bit his own lower lip and nodded at him, smirking softly.

 

The younger raised a hand and he understood right away, reaching for the nightstand and seek blindly on the drawer to catch the bottle of lube they had hid in there. He handed it to him and spread his legs more.

 

Patton crawled up to him, he cared to warm up the cold gel in his hands so it will feel better. One hand slowly pumped him, sliding easyly as the other slid lower, stroking small circles around his entry. When he escaped a moan, he slid a finger in him. Logan gasped slightly, he started to thrust slowly and then quicker. Obtaining beautiful noises for his lover.

 

He added another finger, making his back arch in pleasure. Patton bit his own lower lip, the movment of his fingers a bit messy as he was lost on Logan show, squirming under his touch, messing the bedsheets.

 

He leaned to swallow him deeply, winning more delicious moans, bobing his head up and down slow at first. He sucked him a bit harder and hummed around him, making him quiver and groan his pleasure.

 

Soon enough Logan started to feel impatient, he glared at him in a silent beg. Patton smirked and crawled back up to kiss his lips.

 

« Ready Logan ?

 

His voice was so low, so warm, Logan had goosebumps. He nodded softly.

 

  * Please, P-Patton, make m- hmm ! **Stiffling a moan,** make me forget everything.



  * Anything for you ~




 

Tenderly, he kissed him again and parted his legs a bit more. Their tongues were dancing as he slids his fingers out and slid in him, kindly, carefully, making his lover moan in his mouth.

 

He put on a soft pace, going back and forth, his hands running on his heated skin, Logan was lost in a sea of love, Patton being so sweet. His pace got quicker, the sound of their skin meeting and their moans emptying the room. Patton leaded him close to the edge, playing with the waves of pleasure he made him feel. Never crossing the line of no return. Making it last longer. Both were so frustrated and glad at the same time to the seeming never ending state, forcing Logan to care only of the rocking of Patton's and his hips, of the sensation of Patton's skin under his hands, and Logan's under his, of their short breath, sounds going higher at every thrust. It freed his mind, his thoughts only possessed by his Oh so wonderfull boyfriend.

 

He wasn't hoping for the bliss of release anymore, the orgasm always feeling so near and out of hand at the same time. Logan was just enjoying deeply the moment, like never before.

 

He whined loudly when Patton's fingers wrapped his lenghts and stroked him quickly as his pace was going numb. His oversensitive body long time teased body reacted really really good. His voice raised higher, his pelvis reaching for more pleasure and they both released at the same time, Logan spreading on their chest and Patton filled him.

 

The amount of pleasure was so strong that Logan almost goes blind for a second, his mind still wondering in a bright bliss, panting, satisfied, and exhausted. He barely noticed Patton stoped to moove and retired himself, that he was now leaning on his side, cuddling him and had already cleaned both of them, avoiding the hot yet annoying sticky feeling afterword. He barely realised himself was still moaning and whispering Patton's name as a soft litany, stuck in the strongest orgasm he ever felt.

 

~~ / _ **!\ END OF THE WARNING /!\**_ ~~

 

 

Once he came back to the reality and reached consciousness again, he opened his eyelids, still a bit panting but feeling so quiet and light headed in the most wonderfull way, a light smile stuck on his lips. He looked down at Patton that was staring at him with love and tenderness... and also a bit of pride. He wasn't really confident over himself and he didn't knew if Logan will enjoy it but the state he was in comforted him easily. Finally calming down, Logan kissed him smoothly, a long and lovely kiss. He allowed himself to look like the not-so-strong man he was sometimes, curling himself on his lover's protectives arms.

 

Patton just held him close in his arms, cuddling his silken skin,he didn't want to break the spell. He liked that Logan trusted him enough to leave his stone mask in front of him. Their collegue more than once tell or think of their Captain as a robot. He catched more than once few joke linking him to Terminator or other not so kind comparison. It was sad they couldn't see who he really was, the wonderfull carrying, loving, worrying man he was. A quiet mumble interrupt his trail of thoughts

 

  * You are thinking too loud Patty'




 

Patton giggled softly and made a pout, kissing his forehead

 

  * I'm sorry Cookie.

  * It's okay




 

He reached for his lips again, his fingers runing throught his hair, both of them sighing in well being, Patton felt Logan slowly fall asleep and let him. He just stay a bit later awake, just to enjoy the sight of him being fully relaxed and peacefull. That was a rare sight. He carefully put their glass off and let them on the nightstand. He covered them with the comforter and finally let himself sink in his own dreamlands.

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Few days later, as Virgil was on the garden with Sleep and Talyn, they had to gather eggplants, carrots, tomatoes, beans and spinachs. Happilly that was also time for strawberries and raspberries, apricots, currants and mirabelle plum... that Roman craved for.

 

Virgil was doing is best to always be here for him and any crazy cravings at anytime of the day. He didn't want him to feel bad in any way. So he was obviously really tired, he didn't slept that much and was checking really often on his lover, waking early with him to help him going throught his morning sickness … His usual dark make up was barely hiding the huge bags under his eyes and Patton who was watching from the restroom, was worrying a lot for the future father.

 

He was searching online for any tips about childbirth at home. It would have been a plus if one of them have been a nurse but it wasn't so he figured someone had to learn how this needed to happen. For the good health of both Roman and the children.

 

Sleep, Deceit and Talyn were too young to be in charge of such an important task, and Logan was too stressed out so it take it on himself. Actually, he loved to learn it and he thought that... maybe he could do it well. There was a lot of hygiene rules and stuff he struggled to understand. But right now, his mind was focused on the exhausted man. He sighed and closed the laptop and signed at Virgil to join him inside. The boy ran without thinking, panicking a bit.

 

  * Something wrong ? Is Roman okay ?

  * Yes and No, **Patton sighed louder,** this is the actual problem Virgil, you are worrying to much, you're overwhelmed and you gonna faint or be sick if you keep it this way.

  * I-I don't know w-what you are talking about Patt

  * You know exactly what I am talking about, Roman is resting in the Tv room and is perfectly fine, at this time of the pregnancy he doesn't risk anything so I advice you to go take a nap now.

  * But... There is a lot of work to do and-

  * Virgil, we're enough in this house to run the work without you and Roman for a while an helping hand some time to time will be enough, you can be at so many place at the same time Virgil, you're still human.




 

Virgil snorted softly at Patton's last words, smirking a it.

 

  * We're not human, that's why we're here in the first place.

  * Ok, **Patton chuckled,** bad choice of words but you know what I meant so go now, don't force me to force you.




 

The future parent growled a bit, he hated being useless and rest on the others but he must admit that he was close from his limits and … few hours of sleep would be very welcome by now. With a sigh he nodded and headed to his room.

 

Patton looked at him leaving and jumped at the sudden voice in his back.

 

  * Thank you …




 

He shreaked and pulled a hand to his heart to recover, playfully nudging him.

 

  * Roman ! You scared the hell out of me !




 

The pregnant man mocked him a bit and rose up his hands in a sign of apologies.

 

  * Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to. I just saw what you did and I wanted to thank you 'cause I didn't want to listen when I was the one to tell him.

  * Of course Ro', I mean, it's for his own health. We wouldn't like the babies to come to have an asleep and sick father, don't we ? **Giggled a bit,** someone is a bit over protective, uh ?




 

Roman sighed and scratched the back of his head with a small nod.

 

  * This is so cute and kind for him to be always so caring towards me and for our children but... it's a bit too much sometimes. I feel guilty because most of the couple in the world doesn't have this chance by being with someone who don't give a f- erm, I mean with lazy and mindless people. Don't get it wrong I love him so much and I'm so thankfull about all he did but -

  * Hey, Roman, **Patton cut him with a soft voice as his was rushing,** it's okay, breathe, I understood what you meant and it's totally normal, you don't have to feel bad. Your love is still young and this situation is new for both of you. You still have to find how to deal with eachothers good and bad abits, it's normal. It takes time but with some talk and space... I'm sure you'll find your own balance.




 

Roman smiled softly, he suddenly bobed his head down, his hands covering his mouth as he was tearing up, making Patton feel guilty and panicked. Roman tried to talk between the sobs

 

  * N-no you did n-n-nothing wrong, I-I'm j-just gett-ing re-really emo-tionnal- s-suddenly, **sniffing a bit,** I-I thi-nk thi-s is the hormones t-that s-star-t to work o-on m-e...

  * Ooooh Roman... **he handed him a tissue and bring him in a hug,** it's gonna be okay, take deep breath, you know Virgil's way, right ?




 

The princely boy nodded and remembered how his manadged to keep an hand on his anxiety attacks. Soon enough he felt better and stop sobbing. He pulled softly away to Patton's arms

 

  * Sorry, I didn't meant to... burst out in tears like that.




 

Patton shaked his head and glance a bit suspiciously at Roman.

 

  * It's okay Roman but... I know for sure that even tho the hormone surely started, but you didn't cried for nothing, what was it ?

  * I-It's okay Patton, it' nothing.

  * Roman... my words made this, it's my fault and it's not ''nothing'' if it had hurt you.




 

Roman sighed and sat on the couch, Patton stayed quiet and sat next to him. Something felt like what the man had to say was really serious and … painfull.

 

  * Look... I borned the wrong way, in the wrong place, with wrong people. My mother was a junkie prostitute and my father was a drug dealer. They... **he took a deap breath,** actually was in love at first, not an healthy love, but … they did had strong feelings and I was... wanted. They choose to have me. But my mom was high /h24 even during her pregnancy, **wincing a bit,** that why they didn't get to the hospital. They were scared I'll be taken away, so I borned at home. My first years are blurry and I don't think I've ever been beated or violented but... **he frowned lightly as the memories was still strong,** as their romance fade away, their love for me too, I was a strong reminder of eachother. They used to fight, a lot, and I was too young to do anything, so I closed myself on... on a world of mine




 

He stopped talking for a second, a light smile on his lips, he knew this world was only imaginary but it is also the most wonderfull memories he had from. Patton didn't talk he knew he wasn't finished and didn't feel like interrupt him was a good idea and let him the time he needed.

 

  * I was a prince, an orphan prince, fighting blue dragon I named after the drugs my parents were taking. I was 6 and I wasn't going at school, I only knew how to read thank to our neighbour that was babysitting me when things heated at home or if my dad had some deals to do. Well... a babysitter who happened to be my father's paramour...




 

Patton simply pull a hand on his shoulder to encourage him to talk and show him his support, he felt really bad for the poor man who didn't had a real childhood. He triedto stay still but he couldn't avoid some chocked gasp as he was telling.

 

  * When I turned 7, my parents were barely paying attention to me, they didn't hugged or kiss me anymore, they sometimes forgot to feed me or just forgot I was here. I .. had to learn by myself how to cook and I could have died several times by accident. When I was sick thy just locked me in my room...




 

Words seemed harder and harder to come out, he was fighting to keep his voice clear and avoid it to broke. Patton wraped a arm around his shoulder and … yea, it relieved a bit the weight on his throat.

 

  * I was … already in a really bad state, surely one month or two and they'd found me dead, but thank god, police arrested them, they almost missed me and even my parents didn't thought of warning them about me before they were taking away. The police officer only did cause of the smell coming from my room they thought they'd found a body... well... that was near. **His eyes were a bit teary again,** after that, I've been send on different host family, never more than few months before mooving. At least I was lucky because all the host were around the same school and I didn't have to moove from my school and .. friends. That is also thank to that I met Virgil... But I never knew... I never had a family, When I turned 18 I've found a job and I left the host families stuffs. I never had someone to give me advice or... trying to understand me... It's maybe strange to say, it's... anyway...You're all the closest to a family I ever had and... that... kinda stroke me.




 

His voice finally gave up at the end of his last sentence, this was a lot, Virgil knew, of course he have already told to Virgil, and he had been so awesome and accepting, but no one else knew. The genuine pain in Patton eyes while he talked proved he didn't knew, his surprise and disgust when he shared how his parents treated him.. meant a lot, that meant that Patton, among all, didn't dig up his mind, that meant he respected his privacy, and again this was something he never had before.

 

  * Oh my god Roman... I am so sorry you had to go throught all of this.




 

He didn't know what to say, he knew nothing he could say would be able to heal such wounds. He simply bring him in a tight hug, he knew he wasn't this elder, he only had 6 years more than Roman and 7 more than Virgil but he felt like... they were his kids, he shared the strange feeling of a link between all of them.

 

  * Roman, we will never give up on you, we're a family, and I think I can talk for all the member of the house by telling than even after all of this... if … the outcoming is good, we will surely stay here and allow and hope that you will too. And even if you all go to found your own place, it doesn't matter, the door will always be opened and we could be at just one phone call away. You have a family now, and... **softly brushing his hand against his lightly bulging belly with a true smile,** you're making your own




 

Roman was a bit crying again, from hapiness, but smiling, his hand also on his belly. He had this reassuring feeling, like two little sparkles of life he could feel the warm of beneath the tip of his fingers.

 

  * Thank you so much Patt'



  * Pshhh, don't mention it kiddo, would ya want some hot cocoa ? I know sweet hot drinks help a lot when it come to feelings...




 

The nickname made him smiled a bit more. Roman was about to refuse politely because he didn't want to bother Patton more but suddenly the idea of the warm brown full of sugar drink almost made him drool and he nodded quickly a bit childishly. Patton chuckled and headed to the kitchen.

 

  * Actually I think that could cheer up everybody, we'll call 'em once it done.

  * That's a really good idea !

  * Mind to give me a hand ? Plus I could show you my special hot cocoa way so you can do it for them, **pointing at his belly,** once they'll be there.

  * Yeah, **Roman giggled,** I would love to learn it.




 

 

A bit later, after a lot of laughts and a lot of mess too, they finally filled the customed mugs for everyone and Roman went to call them.

 

They all knew that Patton special hot cocoa was most especially when one of them feel down.

 

First time as been when Deceit learnt that his little sister have been caught by the police, he had trying to contact her since the first day he met this little team and came to trust them. But she never answered, she had powers too but hers was less destructive. And she always have been scared of him.

 

Then it happens when Virgil told them about Mr. Sanders, Thomas, and Roman shared some memories with him. They both get very emotionnal and by what they told about him they understood why and did too.

 

Again he did, when Talyn finally told them about how they had a friend that was like them, the only friend they ever had, Joan. They told them how they've been living in the street together, helping eachother to survive, how they adopted Ash and Thunder. That Thunder used to be Joan's cat. They finally told them how one day he saved someone, a young lady that was about to be rapped and Joan used their power to burn the guy's clothes, saved the poor girl... and being arrested and caught by the police.

 

And of course, for christmas.

 

But they kind of agreed to never ask if the person concerned didn't want to talk.

 

Like Sleep, everyone expected his bad sleep behaviours waskind of caused by his power, he admited he suffered insomnia since his 15 after … a huge event, something he will never be able to forget. Deceit obviously knew what he was talking about, so did Patton because that's why he made hot cocoa. But he never told anyone else, and nobody asked. They understood.

 

They understood.

 

That was so rare and yet they did.

That's why it took just a little bit more than a year to feel so confident about everyone in the group, that's why they felt like a family.

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**AAAAAAAAND IT'S OVER FOR NOW !** _

 

_**Hope you liked it !  Again, big sorry for the time it took, I'm just a bit out done by manadging all the characters that yes, I know and am sorry , are OOC but I really try to do my best so they fit tin to the story.** _

 

_**I don't know when will be the next chapter but...** _

_**Until then B-bye guys gals and non binary paaaaaals** _

 

_**PEACE OOOOUT !!!** _

_**-S** _

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Disturbed routine

**AU**

* * *

 

**Prinxiety**

**Logicallity**

* * *

 

No real warning in this one, few back stories between two characters, few inscurities and stuff. But no warning you can read freely (I think) 

 

**Feel free to tell me if I did mistakes, mispealing or else (I'm trying to do my best but still learning and sometime I forgot some) what you thought about it and if it's really too bad. I'm a little frenchie who try his best to do something correct xD so I hope you'll like it but critic is appreciated as I think this is the best way to improove my skills and do better next time.**

 

**I may will write some more but if you have ideas or request I'm open to try it !**

 

 

**B-bye guys, gals and non binary pals !**

**Good reading !!!**

 

**\- S**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Roman was looking at himself in the mirror, his clothes started to get tighter and his stomach to show. It was on the 4th month, he still had craving but GLADLY no more morning sickness. Instead he had serious back ache and his homone were now full in action.

 

Everyone was walking on eggs with him.

 

That was harder and harder to deal with it, he sighed a bit while his hand ran on the curve, not owning any reaction from his lover he sighed again... But Virgil only look up from his phone for a second and kept scrowling.

 

He sighed again and loud and this time it worked

 

  * Is everything okay Princey ?

  * Do you still find me attractive ?

  * W-what ?




 

Virgil was caught up gard with this question, Roman seemed always so confident he sometimes forgot he was in fact really self conscious. The lack of true answer made Roman sigh again, sadly this time. He stood up from the bed and wrapped him in his arms, his hand joining his and kissing him softly.

 

  * Roman... You are the fairest of them all.




 

That didn't miss to make him smile softly ; he knew his love for Disney.

 

  * You gaining some weight won't change my look on you, you're not just a pretty face, you know ? Plus... if your body is changing now, it's kind of because of me and this is our babies, you carrying our babies doesn't make me love you less, but love you even more.




 

Roman smiled and looked up at him again, he kissed him and slid his arms around his neck, nuzzling on his neck as they were hugging. Mumbling against his skin

 

  * Look at the lucky man I am to have you ...



  * So am I. Feel better ?

  * Mmmyeah... Sowy Virg' I can't help it... I see myself changing a-and I see how Sleep and you are … close, I know it's just friendship and I trust you but... yeah … hormones keep rising it up in my brain.




 

Virgil's eyes widened and he laughed softly.

 

  * Roman ! I'll never cheat on you, I only have eyes for you... Plus … He love Deceit. And Deceit love him back, they're just two blind morons...

  * T-they do ?

  * Yes Roman, but I shouldn't have tell it to anyone so not a word to anyone okay ?

  * Of course.




 

Roman smiled and kissed him again, his mind a bit more in peace. This seemed to be a good day. Maybe he will only burst out once or twice. He looked at them again in the mirror as Virgil hugged him from behind. He leaned on his arms, his back resting against his chest and his head on his shoulder. He suddenly froze, Virgil felt his body tense and grew worried, even more at seeing him with widening eyes and shocked look on his face.

 

  * R-ro ? Wha-




 

He hadn't time to finish his sentence that Roman grabbed his hand to pull them on his bellly where... he could feel something mooving under the skin. Both of them froze on the strange yet atsonishing feeling. Without pulling out his hands off of him, he turned around to face him, and kneeled so he was at the babies level. Kissing the skin he whispered sweet nothing that curiously calmed the little party that was going in, Roman smiled at him.

 

  * They're not borned that you already know how to soothe them... and you was scared about not being a good father...




 

Virgil smiled back and leave two last kiss on the place he guessed they were and stood up, bringing him on a hug again.

 

  * I may won't be the horrible dad I was scared to be, but … I still can do mistakes, I don't want to but...

  * Shhh... Virg' you will be amazing.

  * I hope so...




 

He pulled a bit away enough to see his face.

 

  * That was strange …

  * Feeling something alive mooving in my stomach ? Yeah, tell me ! **giggled Roman.**




 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Virgil was focusing, it was an exercise set up by Logan when he found that he was able to share is ability to fly. It happened once when he was kissing Roman, being so caught in their kiss that they only realised, when Patton entered the room and gasped in surprise. They pulled away, seing that they were both in the air, only holding each other hands, meaning that Virgil wasn't holding him. Roman was flying by himself.

 

Of course he didn't needed to share a loving kiss to made other people fly -gladly for Roman- but they were testing how many he could hold on.

 

In the same room, ground covered in pillows and matress so any fall won't arm too much, he at first, made fly Talyn and Sleep by holding teir hands, not too high, and carefully let go on their hands. They started to fly around, laughing like child, he focused and Logan and Patton were floating too, here it began to be more complicated. He add Roman to the game and then... Then was Deceit, all of them was flying happily above their head and Deceit was glancing at him. He didn't want to fly, and that made the exercise way more difficult, but after a mental fight of few minutes, Deceit was flying too, pissed and really really scared but he did. Virgil add to the little group Ash and Storm.

 

Then he sign at Sleep to join him, he flew to him and Virgil smirked.

 

  * I think you could help Deceit, he may have fear of height...




 

Sleep didn't even cared about Virgil smirk and playfull tone and goes to his … friend, holding his shaking gloved hands.

 

Roman and Talyn came side to Virgil, looking at the two with a similare knowing smiles.

 

Of course, Roman kept his promise about saying nothing at anybody, and so did Virgil. But after a while... everyone noticed that link between the two past roomates.

 

It happened few times to Deceit to talk with Virgil about how they were used to live together, how they had moovie night were Sleep where he'd half way pass out on his shoulder, almost purring.

 

How he'd sometime cross the living roonm with just a towel around his hips because he forgot to take his clothes before to go on the shower... How he'd himself shut his heart down so many time lying he was happy for him when he came back home with his boyfriends, he had three of them, and Deceit have been there to kick the first out when he found out he was abusive toward Sleep, to hold him in his arms because he was destroyed but never take advantage of his weakness. Deceit have been there when he burst out crying to his room when he catched the second with another man, cheating on him and not even bothering to stop his affair when Sleep walk in. He stood up all night long to watch over him until he fell asleep and before, just to be sure he won't be alone if he woke up.

 

The third... oh god, the third... Deceit hated him. He hated him soooo bad. The guy as nice, kind, carrying... He was just a dream. He knew Deceit was happy with him. So he kept quiet, until one day, he came back home drunk, and held a knife from nowhere against his throat, when he said « no » and refused his kisses. He was not on the mood and there was nothing he could have enjoy or wish for in a make out session with the drunk man.

 

Deceit seen red, wrapping his hand around his wrist, forgetting his powers and that he wasn't wearing any gloves at this very moment.

 

The rage he felt toward him and the scare he had for Sleep boosted his told powers... and the guy turned to ashes in few seconds and before he could have react.

 

He killed a man, he was a future lawyer and he killed a man for Sleep. This time, it was for Sleep to watch over Deceit. He, surely, was sad for his own loss, but, seeing the action of the man he wouldn't had kept his relationship going anywhere forward after this night events. He explained to Deceit over and over that it was just an accident, that he meant well, and that if he hadn't done anything, the guy could have harm, or worse, kill him. He seemed to be so different under the spell of alcohool. It wasn't the first time he learnt, but he never thought, he'd go so far. So basically, it was self defense, and he saved him.

 

Even today, Deceit fought to trust it, he still felt guilty even if the guy was a shit. Even if he didn't regret it because he would never risk Sleep to be hurt. But still, he killed a human being, he ended someone's life. That wasn't the first time either, but that felt horrible.

 

They all knew how madly they were in love with each other, but nobody knew how stop them to beat around the bush.

 

Virgil kind of took a chance here. Because Deceit was so scared he gripped on Sleep really tight.

 

Sleep wasstroking his back nicely, whispering encouraging words to his ear and bring him back few centimeters from the ground, glancing at Virgil as he felt him avoiding them to land on the ground. The dark man only smirked back and took Roman hands to borrow him around the place, doing figures in the airs while laughing. It was more simple than he thought but he felt everyone's weight he may will not be able to last too long, for now it was okay.

 

Sleep pulled away softly as he seemed to feel better. He took of his sun glasses to look at him in the eyes

 

  * Focus on me it all gonna be okay De', you're safe, you trust me right ?




 

Deceit nodded, still a bit shivery, Sleep took his hands and smiled sweetly.

 

  * You'll see, it's a cool sensation, you don't have to fear anything, we've secured everything see ? Even if you fall, no injuries, and I won't let you fall anyway...

  * You won't ?

  * I won't De', never.




 

He slowly stopped to shiver, a bit more confident, a soft pink he tried to hide running on his cheek when he intertwined their fingers.

 

This was at this very moment that Roman choosen to kiss Virgil, both laying on the ceiling, and Virgil was so devolved by the kiss that he let everyone around down, gripping on Roman just in time so he won't fall, surprised shriek coming from everyone. He succeed to slow their falls and... and get enought spirit to make Deceit land on Sleep.

 

He landed with his lover next to them, a guilty smile creeping on his face.

 

  * Sorry... I think I'll need more practice...




 

Patton giggled as he followed Virgil's discreet glance to Sleep and Deceit, as the usually grumpy boy was frozen upon the sleepy one, face only a hair apart. They both stood up quickly when they realized they were stared.

 

  * It's okay Kiddo, it was actually a great try for a first time. You succeed making fly all of us, plus the kitten …

  * Yeah, now you'll got to work on your focusing in several task. We can't risk to fall in the middle of the smile if you had to fight at the same time. We'll do more exercises later, I'll plan few things by the next week. **Logan add, totally aware of the two young man's romance but trying to ease the weigth on them for now.**

  * Hey does that mean I gonna have to kiss him while he makes people fly ? **Roman smirked**




 

Logan and Virgil rolled their eyes, the first sighing while the second smirked back.

 

  * That's actually not a bad idea for a start but I thought more on something like someone pulling stuff throught Virgil so he had to focus on both fly and keeping himself safe.

  * Mmh, **Roman pouted,** That's not funny, I so much prefered my first idea.

  * Okay Ro' we get it, you're madly in love and heart and flowers and raindrops on roses and guys in white dresses etc etc, **mocked Talyn**




 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Roman insisted for work to run the house he didn't want to turn in a big couch potato so they all came to a deal so he'll stop once he'll be on the 7th month.

 

He was doing less than before but he was glad he still was able to give an hand. So here they were all, some doing research to found more of them, some cleaning, some busying the vegetable garden... when Logan and Patton came home. They were both really pale.

 

Something was off and they all knew it the second the blank voice of Logan called for all of them.

 

They all seat on the restroom and Logan stood in front of them, Patton showing his support by holding his hand next to him. The Captain and host of the place took a deep breath and looked at all of them with pain in his eyes. The heavy words falling from his mouths and weitht on all of their shoulder.

 

  * They are going to find us.




 

Silent gasps followed his statement and he continued.

 

  * They don't know I'm behind all of this and who you are precisely but they spotted, I don't know how, that told ''dangerous'' people were hidding here. We need to choose quick... fight or flight.




 

He learned that from Virgil, it was actually a good way to clear things in his mind. The told boy asked.

 

  * What are we gonna do, are we ready to fight them ?

  * Well...




 

Logan stared at each one of them and in his chest tighten and spread at the same time as feelings fought, a genuine worrying intertwined with a deep trust. He smiled softly, they needed only confidence.

 

  * There is only one way to tell, but yeah, yeah I think we are. Sleep is already able to pull down more than fifty living being in less than a ten seconds, Patton have more endurance by using his powers and can now control two human mind at the same time, ten if Sleep make them unconscious first, Virgil learnt how to make fly other person, he can make us fly and we all know how to control it while they don't, Roman can fight and use a sword and gun better than everyone else, Deceit have a perfect control on his power and can choose who to kill and to spare in the same room with his venom, Talyn can appear and disappear as they want and even learnt how to go throught the walls.... I think... Even if we are way less than them... we can defeat them.




 

He seen the look get filled with confidence and trust... For a second, for a moment, Logan asked himself if it was the right thing to do, if he wasn't leading this straight to the wall... But no less than a second, he knew what they all were able to do. His little speech was only a slight part of it.

 

He took a time to watch at each one of them, his job learnt him to take care of his men, but to never let feelings interfere.

 

Patton was is significant other, to loose him wasn't a possibility. He knew he was kind of a fatherly figure for all the others here. And being in a relation with him made him as well too.

 

Virgil was about to be a father, so did Roman, being the one pregnant and the bulge of his belly getting more and more apparent, he was on the 5th month, clearly not the good time for such an action. The yhad so much more to live, they couldn't risk to waste it all now

 

Talyn was one of the stongest despite their frail look, but they was also the youngest, they didn't deserved to have their life screwed up now.

 

Deceit and Sleep were a part of them, Deceit was clearly brilliant, he was a future lawyer of talent... Sleep was a great actor also, just has Roman, and they've kind of planned to found a play they could both be a part of.

 

He loved each of them as a part of a family. His family was.. normal, he was a single child with parents that loved them, that teached them to be someone good, that died when he was only 20 in a car crash...

 

He loved them and he had to protect them. But that meant... to pull them on the front line, they were the only ones able to... save themselves.

 

  * I won't force any of you to take part on this, no judgment, no guilt, it's all your choice and no matter why or what we'll all be okay with this.




 

A short silent run throught the restroom as they all looked at eachother. He seen the flinch in Virgil eyes, especially when he looked at Roman, his dear, beloved Roman, and their babies...

 

But in a silent conversation, they all agreed. Roman taught for all of them.

 

  * I think it save to say that nobody will run away, anyway... we knew we can't hide for ever. We have to act now.

  * We shall get prepared quick then, **Deceit said,** they'll be there soon from your saying Logan, there's two solution, we let them take us to the place, but the risk is they'll take our weapons and find a way to shut our power, or Virgil can make us fly to the place we know they are.




 

Logan nodded, these were the most logical way to act.

 

  * I think the second is the better choice. We don't know how they proceed so … Virgil you think you can do it ?

  * Yeah... yes I can, but don't carry too much weight or we gonna be slow and that's not what we need now.




 

A general agreement flew throught the people around the room. They were ready and everyone knew exactly what to do, it didn't take more than twelve minutes to package all they needed and join back the other on the garden.

 

Virgil took on him all of them and they were flying straight away on the sky. Virgil shared a look with Logan and Sleep. A few after they landed in front of the old house of Virgil, the place was empty.

 

Roman suddenly felt, and Virgil grabbed him, as h was falling asleep he fight it mumbling throught his tired lips

 

  * N-no... Virgil y-you can't do th- !

  * I'm so sorry Roman I can't risk to loose you …




 

Virgil picked him up and carry him as Logan opened the front door, leading him to the room where he carefully leaned him on the comfortable bed, leaving a farewell kiss on his lips.

 

The others were more or less agreed with it.

 

Patton and Talyn were not exactly proud of this, they respected Roman for his choice and so his strenght, Logan in a logical way were parted between, Roman was a valuable warrior, they'll miss him once on the noman'sland, but he also knew that this was not a place for a pregnant person. The amount of stress, the physical efforts. He'd let him if the babies were already born but they wasn't, yet he was a bit uncomfortable about ignoring one's choice. Deceit and Sleep understood Virgil's choice.

 

They allowed the future dad some time alone with his beloved, Talyn leaning their kitten next to him before they left, so they'll be safe too. When he joined them, they couldn't miss the way his make up was a bit messy, his eyes bright and a little puffy and red. They all knew Virgil, among all of them, was the more attached to respect one's choice, especially from the ones he loves. But he was torn, he needed to protect his children, his prince.

 

Nobody spoke, and they were back on the road... well by « road » is meant in the air, throught the cloud so they could hide easily.

 

Patton left Logan side to take Virgil's hand, so did Talyn, to comfort him and help him throught his choice. Even if they were not all okay with it, they knew he was feeling extremely wrong and miserable for his own decision, and the scare he'll never see him again. And that if he came back he wouldn't forgive him.

 

Logan was leading them, checking every now and there where the unit in pursuit was. They were safe for now, so was Roman. But they needed to be quick ; Once they'll find the house and that it was empty... the alarm will be sent and they'll surely be actively researched. He was perfectly aware of how the things were about to turn if they were catch before they could find a way in the complex.

 

 

By now, they were all able to see it through the distance, if they didn't know where and what they were looking for, they'd probably won't even see it. The colors were neatly chosen so it will be blending into the landscape.

 

They stopped a little further after Patton checked the security and the guard around. They were in a safe place for the next twenty minutes...

 

And then...

 

Then it will have to start.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**_Yep, I'm gonna let you just before the "fun". I expect the last chapter to be a little more longer than all the others._ **

**_I'll maybe add a 14th and some little oneshot on how the life will "go on" after all of this, whatever the end is. SOooO yeah, all the answer of what, why, who, when, how neeeeext chapter(s)_ **

 

**_Hope you liked this one anyway and so the little focus on Sleep (sorry I just can't call him Remy ) and Sleep (still don't know the slimei boi name) common backstory. I feel not that proud of this chapter to be honest, I think I start to loose myself in it, xD I really must end it asap !  (yeah, tell me about it, it was supposed to be a oneshot ! )_ **

 

**_Don't feel shy if there is something you didn't like, critic is always good ! And I love to talk about it, if there is a topic that make you uncomfortable with so I can add the warning on the beginning, or even if you (hopefully) really loved something that is always nice to know it :)_ **

****

**_Dear... Evan Hansen, I really don't know when the next chapter will be because it will took me a lot more of time, time that will start to be harder to find in the weeks to come._ **

**_I'll do my best !_ **

 

**_Until then,_ **

**_B-bye guys, gals and non-binary pals !!!_ **

**_PEAcE Out !!!_ **

 

**_-S_ **

 


	13. Double Cross

**_Okay so this will be the  penultimate chapter, it's a shorty but the last would be over soon tho ... a last twist (maybe) before the grand final and I hope you'll enjoy it._ **

 

**_Before we start, some ~~WARNINGS :~~ graphic description of violence and blood, big fight so yes, a bit of gore, but to be honest it's quite light (to me) but yeah, so be careful if you don't like that_ **

 

**_good reading ♥_ **

**_-L_ **

* * *

* * *

 

 

Patton was already struggling with the securities, Talyn was focusing to be ready. Logan stroke nicely his lover back to help him.

 

  * Ready everyone ?



  


A silent nod answered his question and Patton took the lead. In a shift of his mind he erase them from anyone's view, when a group of sentinel passed in front of their spot, Talyn grabbed him while Sleep pulled him in slumber. Talyn shapeshifted into the large man and they all followed the false sentinel. They easily passed the first gates but Patton wasn't about to last for too long. They hurried up through the corridors, trying to be as quiet as possible. But Patton loosen his mind for a second when they discovered the first cells. The shock was too intense for all of them.

 

They were all caged like animals, some of them were tied or chained, the glass that helding them prisoners seemed thick and barely breakable. Some were linked to strange machines, points carelessly sinked in their skin giving them bruises or bleeding, they seemed so miserable…

 

All was white, but the light color looked like glooming dark in the heavy ambience. They didn’t realized they were on sight again until the place’s light turned to flickered red and an loud alarm start to rang. The almost dead figures seemed to come to life and the ones with enough strength started to bang on the glass, begging and crying to be freed. Patton was nearly crying, ashamed of his fault. But the heart of the complex was near, they had to go on. It took upon himself to quiet the detainees by sending them all a mental message of what they were trying to do, trying to pass a soothing feeling to appease their pain and fears.

 

Being invisible again was a waste of energy now so Logan only ordered quickly to go on, they started to run. They just had the time to pass the place of detention that a dozen of guard were pointing gun at them. They froze. The place to open all the cage were behind the line of guards. Logan hoped they wouldn’t have to fight. But here it was. Now they had to. He made a sign at Talyn and then… Virgil and Sleep. In a few second,  3 guards were falling on the floor suddenly, asleep, while 5 other where floating and he made them hurt the walls so they passed out, firsts gunshots rang in the air, luckily they were so disturbed they missed them..

 

Talyn ran in the precedent room, they needed help as more guards were coming. The guards tried to hit them but the bullets passed through their bodies. They smirked, yeah that was the easy part but how so smart have they been to right away activate her power, or they’d have at least three mortal shot on their back

 

Patton froze 2 other man so Logan took his own gun, targeting shoulders and knees, the 2 others where struggling on the floor, holding their throat as their mouth were seeking for air, their lips turning black and green, Deceit leaving them when they fainted from too much pain. New opponents stood in front of them before they could go on and the fight kept going.

  


Talyn was in the middle of the room when they talked loud so they all can hear.

 

  * My friends and I are here to get you out of here and destroy this place, we’d need some helping hand right now, please, I promise you’ll be all out by the end of the day so only those who can fight show yourself !



 

Some of them sat back, knowing their gift were useless in a fight or weren’t able to have a proper battle. They silently thank them for their honesty, 3 of them were still standing. She ran through the glass and get the three of them out. The first was a woman. Then a man, and finally… a cutie that held his beanie on his head like it was the more precious thing to him. They changed but got they could have recognized him hundreds years later

 

  * J-Joan ? 
  * Yeah T' you're not dreaming that's meee ! 



 

They ran to eachothers arms and hugged but Talyn pulled away quickly, no time for happy reunion, they talked to the two others

 

  * Okay, I’m sorry we have to made it quick, I’m Talyn.


  * I’m Valérie, **told the woman continuing with a smirk,** I can shapeshift into any wanted wild animal… including lion and bear…
  * I’m Jamhal, **the man talked,** I can teleport



 

Joan left their beanie and revealed flammes instead of hairs. Talyn did an amazed sound and smiled.

 

  * Ok, great, let’s go buddies they need u-
  * HEY !!



 

A kid, seeming to have only eight or nine years old was hitting his fist on the glass.

 

  * I can help I want to be a part of it !!



 

Talyn turned to the three new allies.

 

  * Go ahead I’ll be there in a minute, this is this way, just follow the sound of guns. Please, be careful of yourselves.



 

Their glance lasting a bit longer on the now totally inflamed Joan. They all nod and ran the direction of the battlefield and walked to the boy. They kneeled to be his height.

 

  * Listen kiddo, I don’t want you to be hurt, you’ll be safe here uh.. ?-
  * Emile.
  * Emile,  you can’t fight you’re too young.
  * But I want to help.
  * You will but after to take care of all the people here ok ?



 

The kid snort but nod and they left to join the other, a little pinch in their heart. Emile was so young to be there. At least he didn’t seemed to be hurt or anything much than small bruises.

 

Valérie was the first to join the band, discreetly she flied upon the guard as a bee and suddenly turned into an elephant, crashing 15 men on the amazed look of the small group, but they quickly get back to the fight.

 

Jahmal was next, appearing near one guard, stole his gun and shot him, then he was teleporting at one hundred place, disturbing the ones trying to touch him, he was fighting good, he was the first to see one of them target Virgil and appeared his side, avoiding him to be hurt at the last second. A silent thank and they turned back to the fight.

 

Last was Joan, but what an helping hand they’ve been ! He shot burning balls, setting fire to few of them, panic ran through the guards, even if new were arriving through the battle they all knew they weren’t prepared to those fight, they ran to their death.

 

Slowly they were taking the step over the guards, even tho the three new allies were not trained, they were pretty efficient. But they may won’t last for too long, they were only a small group and they were hundreds of guards. They needed more help. Logan signed at Talyn, they crossed the battlefield, quite amusingly through the people, after they knocked out their current opponent. He took their hand and they flew through them to the control room. And here was… way more guards. They both stood in shock. It was a trap, happy enough, Talyn didn’t lose their grip on Logan but they were on full view. From the very moment they’ll be able to be touched, they’ll be dead. All guns were pointed at them and they were about 60 men.

 

Talyn thought as fast as they could, the door to come here was tiny, they’d need to be all of them to at least knock out all of theses men and even though, they’d may won’t all came out alive from this. They were about to come back to the other room with Logan to warn the others but his grip on their hand was too strong and they wasn’t able to get out of it.

 

His look get colder on them, made them shiver in a deep horror, and the guy in front of them, the … leader, for sure, grinned. Logan knocked the back of Talyn head with the cross of his gun and they passed out. The group of men in front of him looked at him in shock. He talked

 

  * The people I bring here are entrained and most dangerous that any of your resident here. I’m the Captain Logan Heathers, it was my duty to lead them to you but to make them believe they were about to save all the others was the easier and safer way to do.
  * Ain’t you one of them ?



 

The man who talked seemed ageless, old enough but you couldn’t say if he’s 40’ or 90’ something felt strange about him, like a constant hidden danger. Logan could felt it, nasty goosebumps running down his spine, yelling him to run away, yet he stayed. There was something happening this very moment, he knew it, and it was surprising to be unable to now what. A little voice on the back of his head whispered the answer he was seeking for and he smirked with all his pride to the old guy.

 

  * I ain’t but you are, right ?



 

If he could have been killed by a look then he would have been right then. A loud scream came from the door behind him.

 

  * PATTON !!!



  


* * *

 

 

As the fight kept roaring, Virgil fought  against 6 guys at the same time, he was keeping an eye on everyone, he was worrying about Logan and Talyn, they went away for too long. But he had to keep on there and protect his team but he couldn’t be at all those place at once. . So he seen to late Patton whitening and like in slowmotion the guard shot at him he’ve been just quick enough to make Patton moove, not quick enough. Patton felt on the floor like a rag doll.

 

  * PATTON !!!



 

He ran to him and hold him in his arms, he was unhealthy white, and there was a lot of blood. A new wind of strength ran through his veins, rage took the step over him and an unknown real wind came from nowhere, turning to a little tornado around him. In the lack of a second, Deceit was on his side, holding Patton losing head, the same effect seemt to came from him and the wind became green from the poison he insuffled in it, the tornado was running around all of them, keeping the guard away, every bullet shot through it became dust, as well as the guards trying to run against it. Sleep was staring in the back with Joan, Valérie and Jahmal that teleported us near Virgil and Deceit when he understood (quick thankfully) this was the only place safe for them.

 

This was a terrible view, even if it was probably the only way to go through it, they were obviously suffering. Deceit was the last to be able to calm them down. But he stood armless, he didn’t know what to do, the deathly twister was to be stop, they killed some of them yes, but only when there was no other way, most of them where only unconscious. This wasn’t fair. He was frozen. Someone ran pass him and hugged Virgil tight.

 

  * Virgil stop !!



 

It took all of them a minute to realize who it was…

 

  * Roman …?



 

The shock been enough to quiet Virgil rage, the winds slowed but where still raging around all of them.

 

  * What are you doing here !!!?



 

* * *

 

 

The sound of several men dying came next the scream and the fear was to be seen in the leader eyes, making Logan smirk he continued.

 

  * They could be very useful, you shouldn’t arm them.



 

The leader turned to the headboard and a screen shown the scene that was running outside, that was terrific. A dark grin creep to his lips, and Logan shivered again, he didn’t know if he did the correct choice. The stern man pushed few more buttons and a kid, a young girl, came from the door behind all of them…

  


* * *

* * *

 

 

  * You really thought I was about to let you all run this without me, nu-uh darling, you won’t get rid of me so easily, I’m really pissed right now but we’ll talk about this later, stop all of this.
  * But…



 

Virgil looked up and what he seen made him get paler than ever, several corpse on the floor, decomposed or only bones, men struggling on the floor at the toxic winds were seeking for them, the green became lighter so did the winds. Sleep was hugging Deceit from behind, the dangerous one almost fell in his arms when he relieved his powers, passing out from the amount of energy he spent. Even Virgil started to feel wick, standing only thank to Roman hold.

 

He was about to quiet his power down when a quiet step rang behind them, a young girl, about 10 or something appeared, her eyes were as clear as the brighter skies of winter, her skin as white as the eternal snow on the top of the purest mountains, no hair and an ethereal dress that made her look like an angel. Joan and Jahmal were about to warn them but with a wave of a hand they were covered in ice, next was Valerie, then Deceit and Sleep, Virgil put himself in front of Roman to protect him, he pulled the little girl away, trying not to hurt her too much but a scream rang in his back. He turned suddenly, Roman had a sharp… real sharp blade right against his neck… hold by no one else than... Logan. Through the open door behind them he was able to see the passed out Talyn.

 

  * Relieve the girl Virgil…



 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_**Please don't hate me xD** _

 

_**Of course I couLdn't make it without sOme anGst and betrAyal. I swear the last will be lighter... or maybe he woN't, or i don't know you'll See ^^'** _

_**I hoPe you Liked it.** _

_**Next And Last chapter to come reallY soon.** _

_**untIl theN** _

_**b-bye Guys, gals and non-bInary pals !** _

_**PEACE OUt !** _


	14. The Scene

_ Roman had a sharp… real sharp blade right against his neck… hold by no one else than... Logan. Through the open door behind them he was able to see the passed out Talyn.  _

 

  * _Relieve the girl Virgil…_



 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Confusion was over Virgil and Roman, the stern voice of their … friend, or whatever he was now. Roman was the first to found enough strength to talk.  

 

  * L-ogan buddy ? What are you doing ? 



 

Roman was trembling in fear, even more when Logan pushed a small kind of evil chuckle. 

 

  * I know that Virgil is the brain of your duo but you’re not that dumb, are you now Roman ? 



 

The rude words and tone sang so wrong by the lips of the man they used to trust, Virgil felt the tears tickles his eyes. He took a step forward and Logan tightened his grip on the knife he hold against Roman throat, a red line appeared on the soft skin. 

 

  * Don’t, I’ll be really sorry to have to kill him… And your kids. Stay still and let her do her job. 
  * You son of a bitch, **mumbled Virgil.**
  * What now ? 



 

He hold the blade a little further and Roman escaped a little shriek. 

 

  * Okay ! StopitSTOPIT ! I’ll do what you want but d-don’t arm him… I beg you. 
  * Sure… Let the girl go and don’t fight it. 



 

Virgil look on him was pure hate, he didn’t even care about the glimpse of regret in his eyes, he’d better think about it sooner. Roman was clearly holding his tears too, he relieved the angel like girl and whined when he felt the ice cover his legs, growing around his body, before  it would cover his head and mouth he grinned, sending Logan venomous words. 

 

  * We trusted you… If Patton could have seen you right now… but you never loved him, rig-



 

And he was prisonned from the ice. Strangely enough, he was still conscious, really cold but still alive and able to think. He felt relieved that Logan kept his words and didn’t arm Roman, he even was able to see the pain in Logan eyes from his words.  And it gave him some sort of revenge. Not strong enough but already something, he’ll think of something worse later. So he did love him, he asked himself if Patton was a part of this trap too. But he chased the idea away quickly, Patton wasn’t able to be this kind of person.  He was too kind, in another hand, he never thought Logan was able to do that either. Maybe the couple planned all of this just so they’ll be all easier to caught, maybe it was just a set off… mayb-

  
  


_ I’m offended that you can think this about me and Logan kiddo !  _

  
  


If Virgil could have shrieked he would have, Patton ? 

 

_ Yep, you really thought I was so easy to be killed, I just needed some rest but your happy pappy Patton is back and you kiddo had really bad thought, that wasn’t really nice…  _

 

He focused to be able to hold his thought as Patton learnt him so they can talk clearly 

 

_ What is happening ? I’m lost.  _

 

_ Well,  _ **_he sighed,_ ** _ The leader of all of this place is one of us, and his power are similar to mine, but way more developed, Logan and Talyn been caught in his trap and Logan had no other choice to play this little scene. The guy tried to read Logan mind to see if it was true and I had to form fake memories and emotions and stories in his head to cover Logan, it worked but it cost me a lot of energy and I passed out, the bullet only touched my arm, I’m okay. And Logan is just playing, he’d never hurt one of us, he’s trying to save all of us.  _

 

_ If I can comment, I don’t see really much how he will succeed by now.  _

 

_ Ow, How unfaithful you are ! I had a little chat with Jamahl and Joan- _

 

_ Who ?  _

 

_ The people that came to help us, fireman and Azazel from X-men _

 

_ Oh, ok _

 

_ SO! I talked to them and Jamahl told me he was able to get out of the glace, so did Joan and Valerie -the girl that change into animals- when Logan will send the signal they’ll freed you too, you’ll have to focus fully on the guy, the leader, and send him your better punch, all you’ve got, we’ll need to be all on him and I’m not even sure it will work… but that’s our last and only chance, he’s the head of all of this, he have a grip on all the workers mind here.  _

 

_ Okay… I’ll be ready tho.  _

 

_ Cool, sorry for the scare kiddo  _

 

_ No problem patton but please don’t ever do that again, you or Logan, I swear I could have killed him if I had the chance.  _

 

_ I know… If that can help you, he feel strongly guilty right now and apologised like a thousand time to all of you in his head  _

 

**_Virgil smirked mentally,_ ** _ That’s the least he can do.  _

 

_ Now now don’t be mean son.  _

 

_ Okay…  _

 

No need to say he felt way more better, still stressed because there was so many way this plan could go wrong. 

 

Through the ice he seen Logan talking with the guy he understood was the leader, Patton was still on the ground and fainted to be dead, he seen the little girl that froze them eyes turn to stern to scared, lucky enough the Leader didn’t realize he was losing his grip among her as he was focused on Logan and the new takes he just had. He seen him left Logan’s side to walk to the iced sculptures they were. He could have wince of disgust when he  ran a finger on the ice that separated his face from his digit. 

 

But he made a mistake, he was apart from his bodyguards and in the middle of them all. In a shared look, Roman took Logan’s gun and Logan hold another one and they shoot at the nearest to keep them away  At the same time a shout ran in Virgil’s mind “ _ NOW”  _ and he supposed it did in all of their minds, suddenly the ice around Joan melt, Valerie turned into a bee and then into a giant turtle, the ice broke around her. Then Jahmal just disappeared from the ice and reappeared with Deceit and Sleep next to Joan  which… which THROWED FIRE AT HIM ! 

 

The ice melted and in a wink and hopefully he was unarmed. Finally Talyn stood (hardly) and joined them surrounding the Leader

 

He didn’t took anymore time to think, he raised his hand mirrored by the other, the younger built a wall of ice between the guards and them, and then… all of them where on him, Valerie helped Patton to stand and all of their powers converged to the Leader, they’d all been surprised when he fall into light shining dust. An awkward silence followed the fall of their enemy, was it over ? 

 

They all looked at each other suddenly Logan ran and was hugging Patton really tight, crying silently against his chest. 

 

  * I thought I lost you… **he whispered.**



 

Patton stroked gently his back and hugged him back rocking him nicely to calm him. 

 

  * I’m okay love, I’m sorry, it’s okay, we’re all safe, I’ll just need some stitches later and a lot of love but I’m okay, it’s all okay, it’s over… 



 

The wall of ice melted, the men were looking a bit lost, looking around with fear, Talyn easily walked to the control place and opened all the cage. 

 

Patton continued to murmur sweet nothing at Logan ear until his tears dried and pulled him in a lovely kiss . Even if he’ve hate him for few minutes and that Roman could have been arm in this, he was relieved it was all an act. Talking about Roman… 

 

When he spotted him, he seen his jaw clenched, his eyes sending black lightning and the future father gulped. Yet as he was about to open his mouth to give any excuses… a loud gunshot sounded, they all froze but Logan who shot back at the man, the Leader’s second. 

 

Virgil was astonished

 

  * No… 



 

A deep crimson stain creeped on Roman’s white shirt in the middle of his chest. 

 

  * nononono ! NO !!! 



 

He ran and caught him as he felt, it was a nightmare, it couldn’t be real, not now, not him. 

 

  * You shouldn’t be there, no, please no ! 
  * V-Virg… 
  * You moron, why didn’t you stay where we let you...



 

Silence answered as they both were crying, he just couldn’t let him go like that, he was about to carry him and fly to the nearest hospital, it was 30 minutes from here… he can make it. He was about when a hand stopped it

 

  * I can help  : hold his hand, try to keep him awake and let me work. 



 

He look up at the man he didn’t know, he didn’t care he was okay to try anything if it can save Roman and their children. 

 

  * Please save him. 



 

He knelt next to him and pulled his hands on his chest, as he seen the light around his hands, Virgil squeezed Roman hand, he pulled away the thoughts, Roman needed him. He talked to him, he made him talk, about where they’ll live after, about the cat or the dog they’ll adopt, about the children names, it took so long, Patton and Logan were close behind, so was Deceit and Sleep, all holding their tears. 

 

And Roman stop to talk, he closed his eyes and his head felt on the side. The man pulled away his hands… Virgil paled and stood in shock, he looked at the man and almost beg 

 

  * Please, tell me he just passed out, he’s just asleep, right ? 



 

The man frowned and didn’t answered, Virgil bursted in tears and so did all the viewer around, even Joan, Jahmal and Valérie, they didn’t knew him knew him but this was hella sad… 

 

****

 

**_THE END_ **

 

**_yep… Sorry It went full angsty all of a sudden, I’ll change the warning for the majordeath character later I hadn’t the time and it would have retarded the post about two weeks… I didn’t really planned it to end like this at first and then… it just happened, oh my god you must hate me so much now and …_ **

 

**_Ok, no I was joking IT CAN’T end like this xD here the real end_ **

**_Did you really thought I was about to  kill Roman AND his babies !? AH ! you untruthful people …_ **

 

**_***_ **

 

  * You’ll think about that next time you plan to put me apart from something...
  * ROMAN !! 



 

The actor smirked in pride from his trick and Virgil couldn’t even be mad at him, too happy for him to be alive, he pulled him into the tightest hug ever

 

  * Virgil- I- I can’t b-reath ! 
  * s-sorry, **he sobbed** , oh my god, you’re alive, you’re alive ! 



 

A huge relief feel flew through everyone and nervous laughs rang around. It was over and no one was dead. Virgil kept him in his arms, like he’d never let go of him. He’d never.  He looked at the man who saved the love of his life,

 

  * Thank you, Thank you so much sir… **still sobbing as he taught.**
  * I wouldn’t want my rescuers to be hurt, **he laughed a bit**
  * Wait… Mr. S-anders ? T-Thomas ? 



 

The man stared at him, surprised he know him. His eyes brightened with knowledge

 

  * Virgil ? The little Virgil ?! Oh my god you’ve grown a lot ! 



 

Virgil was unable to let go of Roman from an inch but he grabbed his ancient professor hand and pulled him in another hug, his heart melt from Thomas’s chuckle, he thought he’d never heard it again. 

 

  * I thought I’d never see you again. 
  * I thought I’d never either… 



 

The professor patted his back as he smiled, they pulled away with a smile, Virgil tearing up more, not giving a fuck about his pride right now, it was a too much of emotions, more than he ever had in his life. 

 

  * Look at you, **smiled fondly Thomas,** you’re a grown up man now, you’ve made friends, you saved hundreds of people and if I understood correctly you’re about to be dad



 

Virgil nodded, his eyes sparkling with happiness. It was almost too much for one. He took deep breaths and all of them were greeted and thanked by all of the prisoners, owning hugs and kisses. 

 

Emile was wandering through all of his, he sat on a corner, lost. Patton was the first to spot him, he left Logan’s arms and went to the kid, knelt at his level. 

 

  * Hey kiddo, why this sad face ? you gonna found back your family, isn’t it nifty ? 



 

The kid’s eyes filled with tears as he told 

 

  * My parent bring me there when I was 5 month, they abandoned me because of my powers. 



 

Patton hold a sorry look on the child

 

  * I have nowhere to go 



 

He glanced at Logan, sending him a thought, Logan froze and smiled, nodding, and back at the kid. 

 

  * What’s your name ? 
  * E-Emile. 
  * Well, glad to meet you Emile, I’m Patton Picani, you see the guy over there ? **pointing at Logan, the kid nod,** He’s my boyfriend and him and I would really love to welcome you in our family, if it fits you ? 



 

The kid grew a large smile and jumped at his neck to hug him shouting his agreement. He let go of Patton to run to Logan and hug him too. 

 

It was time to go, they all needed and deserved some rest. He helped Roman to stood and all of a sudden he… wet … his pants ? 

 

  * OH LORD THE WATER BROKE ! 



 

Aaaand panic at the everywhere ! They weren’t ready for that. A guy, Terrence he present himself, knew there were a nursery, he lead them to the place and yeah happily Terrence was doctor before he’ve been brainwashed and brought here. It doesn't took long before everyone but Virgil, Roman and Terrence were pushed outside the room. Terrence gave Roman an hospital dress and let him change. 

 

Virgil and him found the tools fast enough and then the work started it was way too early but that was also the first hermaphrodite pregnancy. Virgil stood next to him and held his hand, the actor was almost crashing his hand but he didn't care. 

 

The next hour was only scream and sweat and tears… until a new scream rang, and Virgil froze at the sound. 

 

Terrence cleaned the newborn in a soft towel and let him cut the rope, (That’s spongy !  **_please understand the reference xD)_ ** and hand the little girl to his father. He hold her close, as if she was made of glass, he carefully rocked her until she stop crying. He walked back to Roman’s head  to show him their daughter, they teared up a bit… of course. They had few minutes of quiet time admiring their princess, love in their eyes, before Roman had to go back to work. 

 

It took only half an hour before another scream filled the room. Virgil’s arms were soon full of the two most wonderful babies the world held. The little boy was quieter than his sister. Roman was exhausted but he fought the slumber reaching to him to held their two little angels. Terrence let them enjoy their new parenthood after he checked they were in perfect health. They were a bit smaller than usual newborns but they were perfectly fine. The new parents stood in awe in front of their kids, discovering those new mini humans they made, they were already able to see they have Virgil eyes but Roman’s hair, Virgil’s lips but Roman’s nose. They were perfect. 

 

When he rested enough, Virgil help him to reach a wheeled chair and let him hold the twin, both asleep now, as they got out the room to show them to their family. 

 

  * May we present you Aina*, **told Roman as he shown the baby girl,** and Aidan**, **as he shown the baby boy**



 

They meet Emile, the young boy being really impressed in front of the two tiny humans, Patton just melt, so did Logan even if he hid it, Sleep and Deceit were more discreets but still cooing at how cute they were. Talyn looked a bit more wary but curled in their freshly recovered friend Joan they couldn’t just hold their smile. Thomas being kind of a father to Virgil, it was almost his grandchildren and he loved them as if they were, promised to pampered them as a grandpa would. 

 

It took few weeks for the things to turn back to normal, the Leader had a huge grip over the world. They found out he was motivating by the idea of being the only powered human on the earth, he was running test among all of them to find a way to stole their abilities and get more powerful. Yet, they defeated him. But they played it safe, they never revealed themself to the world, they pretended to be stuck as well in there and people they saved respected  their choice and didn’t denounce them. 

 

They were back to the house, the twins, Thomas, Emile and Joan with them. And it was like the house was waiting for them to feel finally filled and shining with their happiness. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

* Ania means life in malagasy, love in japanese and Aina is the Catalan form of Anna meaning "grace", Aina is also variant of Aino, deriving from "the only one".   
In Finnish the word "aina" means also "always/forever".   
  


** The name of the Celtic sun god, meaning "fiery."  The name originated from the Celtic god of sun and fire, Aodh. Ironically, Aiden’s throughout history have been known for their gentle nature including St. Aidan, and a bishop who was famed for his kindness.It was traditionally a boys' name but is now given to girls, too, especially spelled as Aidan.

  
**_Here ! Told you it was about to end all fluff and good. Well this is the official “end” but be sure that I’ll add some little shots about how they’re running their life all together and with the twins. Please feel free to ask if you want to see something more about them i’ll take request !_ **

 

**_Hope you’ve loved this “little” story_ **

**_It went waaaaay more longer than I thought (god it was supposed to be a oneshot )_ **

 

**_Leave a comment if you feel like doing it, it’s always cool to have to back words so I know what was good and  what was not, even if you spotted some typos or point at some mistakes (please don’t point at me I already did xD ) I’d made._ **

 

 

_Well then,_

**_Til next time_ **

**_b-bye guys gals and non-binary pals !_ **

**_PEacE OUT !!!_ **


	15. To be a father

**You asked for it ? Here it is, little chapter about Virgil and Roman in a new parenthood. Hope you’ll like it. Well I think I'll do two or three parts about Roman and Virgil being parents. This one his on Aina’s and Aidan’s firsts weeks.**

 

**Lot of thanks to V_writes and KyeLynn to ask for it ❤**

 

**Also a huge thank of you all for following this story and read that far.**

 

**Please request if you want a little something more.**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Aidan and Aina’s firsts weeks have been really rude to come throught for Virgil and Roman. They were barely sleeping at night and that occured some really funny scene to the others. 

They were just back, two days later, once the rush of action passed, Roman and Virgil had a huge argument, because of Roman pulling himself on the front line for Virgil and because of Virgil trying to keep him away and avoiding him to do things he could have done. It’s been scream and loud voices and tears… and then, Virgil pulled out all his fears, he talked throught his sobs, Roman understood, they were quieter already, they sat on the couch and it was Roman’s turn to talk, to explain to Virgil his own demons and fears. They end up feeling better, relieved from the weight of their last untolds. They rediscoved each others… and teased all day long, brushing hands and little make out session against wall when nobody was looking, fingers wandering discreetly underclothes. By the night, after Aidan and Aina fell asleep, as soon as they passed the door of their room, Roman pinned Virgil to the nearest wall and kissed him deeply, their breath  hitches and the clothes been removed, they fell on the bed half naked, groaning in the kiss. Then the kiss started to slow down and turned to tenderness, heat fade away and they parted lightly. Virgil pinched his lips, looking up to Roman on the top of him. The actor snorted : 

 

  * You too you…? 
  * Yeah… I’m way too tired babe sorry… 
  * Oh god thank you honey, even if you’re a living source of desire and I’d really want it I’m not quite sure I could have went through this fully. 



 

Virgil chuckled and get out of his trousers to be more comfortable, keeping only his pants, just as Roman. He cuddled to his side and smiled. 

 

  * I wouldn’t either, don’t worry princey, we’ll have much more time for those type of activities later 
  * Yeah yeah we w-... 



 

And just like that Roman fell asleep, his chin on the top of Virgil’s head and keeping him in his arms tightly. The flying man pulled a soft skin on his bare chest and soundly sank into a quiet slumber. 

 

* * *

 

 

In the morning, when they were three weeks old, Patton walked to the kitchen to see an almost  standing sleeping, he was making coffee, well he intend to : he put a cup (upside down) in front of the machine and was trying to fill it with coffee powder but pouring everything aside. He chuckled and lead him to a seat before he cleaned his mess and made him an actual coffee. For this day him and Logan babysitted the twins as Roman and Virgil slept all day long. 

 

* * *

 

 

After a long day taking care of their two little monsters, now of four weeks old they finally reached the bed for a well deserved slumber. Virgil crawled to his pillow, not even changing in his pyjamas, he smiled when Roman let himself fall heavily next to him and reached an arm around his lover, cuddling briefly as they both felt sound asleep after a lazy goodnight kiss. They only enjoyed  two hours of sleep before the baby phone woke them up, Virgil whined and Roman sighed and mumbled “ I’m on this one, next time will be your turn love” a groaning answered and he left his the comfy place to go to the children’s room. Aina was awake and crying, hopefully she didn’t woke her brother. She muffled her scream to soft whining when she seen her father, Roman took her little princess in his arms and rocked her as he left the room so he won’t wake Aidan. It was just an hungry time and he calmed her easily as he sat on the couch with a baby bottle to feed her. It was all it took for her to fell back asleep. So did he. Next morning, Deceit found the tired couple holding Aidan and Aina asleep on the couch as the twins were babying happily in their arms, wide awakes. 

 

* * *

 

 

Soon enough, they found a rhythm, taking turns by night and doing nap during day, sometimes having an helping hand from Thomas or Logan or anyone else. They felt better, still tired but able to do the day. Yet, Virgil still had some insomnia, he always had suffer from anxiety, so when he couldn’t find sleep, he just slipped out of the bed discreetly so he didn’t wake his love. Then he tiptoed to the twin’s room and just watched at them so quiet and calm and cute and beautiful… their perfect children. But the millions of questions he asked to himself were still running through his mind : What if Roman didn’t love him anymore, what if he was a bad father, what if he did so much mistakes he’d broke them as much as his parents did, what if they hated him ? what if he wasn’t  _ enough _ … 

 

Two strong arms circled his chest and he felt the reassuring presence  against his back and laid on him. Here he was complete. He sighed in well being.

 

  * So that’s where you’re going at night, I almost thought you was seeing someone else, **he whispered**
  * W-what ? That’s a stupid idea ! **Virgil yelled-whispered,** I would never ! I’m so lucky to have you why in the f-ing world would I want someone else. 



 

Roman pinked a bit and hugged him a little tighter. 

 

  * I don’t know, sometimes I-I’m scared that I’m not _enough_ for you, for you and them. **pointing at the twins,**  I can’t help it than think that.. you could have someone so much better than me. All went so fast Virgil and I love you, I truly do, but… yeah, I have to admit that our romance rushed a lot. And I’m scared that it would fade as quick in your heart, that soon or later you’d wake up and tell to yourself this is not what you wanted and caught in the moment you didn’t realized that it was only passion and not love and that you’d left me, maybe taking the kids away, I don’t want that and I trust you but I’m so… terrified. 



 

Virgil froze from the very beginning of his speach, so Roman has exactly the same fears he does. By the end of the last sentence, he felt him start to shiver, he knew the symptoms of a panic attack too well. He turned to face him and cupped his face, locking their eyes as his voice softened : 

 

  * Ro, Roman, love, take deep breathes, okay ? **his voice was soothing and Roman obeyed, allowing the tears that started to collect behind his eyelid to roll down his cheeks,** Good, listen to me honey, **as he wiped the tears by stroking nicely his skin,**  I love you, I love you more than I could ever tell and that’s not just a saying, those three special words, they are yours and yours only, but our babies but they’re a part of you, a part of us. I know your fears, I-... I have the same. 
  * But I-
  * Shhh… Roman you’re the man I love and I’ve never even dreamt of someone as perfect as you, I know your qualities, I know your flaws, maybe there are some I still hadn’t find but for what it matter, I love you for both. You are far more than enough for me and even tho, if … someday -I would be very surprised if that would come from me but let’s imagine- if someday I’d break up with you, there is no way I would take Aidan and Aina away from you. 



 

Virgil’s voice stayed low as he was pretty aware a higher note could end up in  T2C (Twin’s Cries Crisis) but it was filled with all the emotions he felt with him, with them. Roman was on the edge of tearing but relieving tears. He pulled him on the softest kiss they ever shared, as light as a butterflies wing but as strong as the purest diamond. Virgil smiled to him and left a pecks on his cheek. 

 

  * Look at what we’ve done...



 

Virgil signing at the children still sound asleep, smiling a bit more.

 

  * Aren’t they the proof of how much we can do together ? I can’t wait to see them grow up and … at the same time I wan’t them to stay like this forever… 
  * Yeah, tell me, **Roman chuckled,** it’s been already so hard at their birth…
  * What do you mean  ?
  * The-they were both in my belly : safe and sound, I was always able to know if they were okay, where they were, it seemed pretty much easier to watch for them, to protect them. Once they’ve been… out, they always felt to far away from me. 



 

Virgil winced a bit as he understood, even though he could never be able to know truly how it felt, he understood how hard it sound to be. He hugged him softly and mumbled : 

 

  * We’d better start to be used to this because the more they’ll grow up the less they wanna stay with us. 
  * Yeah, I guessed that, **he sighed softly,** my god  Virg… they are only few weeks old and I already miss them for when they'll be gone… 



 

Virgil smiled softly and kissed his handsome and adorable man.

 

  * They are still here, they won't leave us for a while and we should… yeah we should just cherish the blessed time we have now with them. 



 

Roman genuinely grinned as he looked down to their angels. 

 

  * Yeah… I guess you're right.
  * I'm always right babe.



 

They chuckled nicely and Virgil lead Roman back to their room so they won't risk to wake them but by their talking. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was late at night… or really early on the morning when Virgil felt it. He woke up stressed, like of something was missing. Something was  _ off _ . Suddenly it strike him : they've been sleeping for 6 hours and they haven't been disturbed by the babies screams.It checked the baby phone and it was working, something was off ! He left the bed in hurry and ran to their room and froze by the door, he was able to hear the adorable chuckles of their twins. He quietly opened the door and claps his hand to his mouth to smooth a gasp. 

 

Aina and Aidan were few feets above their beds and reds and violets sparkles leaving their hands and creating beautiful forms, horses, dragons, fairies and mermaids, a lot more of different magical creatures from the stories Roman told them before they go to sleep. 

 

Talking about him, the man was walking to him, rubbing his eyes to tiredness. 

 

  * Babe, what's hap- woah… 



 

He stood in the same awe next to his lover, admiring at their children amazing creations. When they realized they were watched the sparkles fade suddenly and god thank Virgil had good reflexes and the babies remain in the air by the father’s hold. 

They sighed in relief and Virgil took Aina as Roman held Aidan. 

 

So they had powers, either they could share it… either they had several. It was… cool ? And yet meant a lot more of prudence. 

 

They were only 8 weeks old and already powered. 

  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_Hope you've enjoy it,_ **

**_Please tell me what you liked or didn't, if you'd wish for something else._ **

 

**_Til then_ **

**_B-bye Gals, guys and non-binary pals_ **

**_Peace out !!_ **

  
  



	16. Parenthood

**O o f that one was really long to come sowy !! Thanks again for the people who asked it, a  really special thank to my sweet Tina that keep support me and is so kind and patient with the mess I am !!! xD**

 

**Now here's another part of Virgil and Roman struggling with their babies. Some laughs... lot of tears x3**

**Enjoy !!! :)**

* * *

 

 

 

Virgil was on the common with Roman, kids have been really tiring thoses last days, both having their tooth growing. Patton helped a bit by erasing a bit of the pain from their mind. Somehow it made them sleepy and gladly they were actually napping so that allowed them to have some rest. 

 

Emile have been an angel  too, Patton and Logan needed time to find a balance to take care of the young boy and the young boy to have parents. Though, Patton was a natural father, Logan had to adjust himself of a child, it’s been a bit harder for him but in a few weeks… you couldn’t have tell that Emile wasn’t their child of blood. He had this same bubbly happy and love for the jokes and puppies Patton have but also that really serious and analytic side that made him seem way more older than he really was. 

 

He was sometimes helping the young parents by playing with the twins or babysitting them -under the sight of an adult of course-. He cared about them a lot and loved them as little siblings. That was adorable. And so at nap time he was napping with them, so it was a bit of a surprise when he ran to them from the twins room

 

  * Quick ! come ! You have to see that !!! 



 

Virgil and Roman panicked a bit as they ran to the twins, eyes narrowing when they spotted them… crawling on the ceiling and babying in joy. Quickly Virgil flew to their height and picked them in his arms, sighing in relief when finally on the ground with them safe in his arms. 

 

  * You little rascals, **giggled Roman as he lifted Aina in his arms,** you’ve planned to turn your father and I crazy in worrying isn’t it ? 



 

Roman kissed the bump of the little girl’s cheek, rocking her softly. Virgil sighed softly as Aidan was trying to catch his strands, adorably giggling like babies does. He turned to Emile that stayed at the door and smiled to him. 

 

  * Thank you having warn us Emile, you’d have been an awesome big brother… 



 

A certain sparkle lighted in Emile’s eyes and for a second Virgil worried he said something wrong, but the smile that shined on his lips coming from that light told him wrong… until he answered : 

 

  * Do you think PapaPat * and LoggieDad would have a little brother or little sister for me ??? 



 

Roman raised an eyebrow to Virgil while pinching his lips to hold a smile ‘ _ Good luck with that Virg’ ” _ , Virgil made a face back at him so he shut himself  and looked back at Emile, wincing a bit, he wasn’t able to telle him ‘yes’ even if that seemed to be what he want, if not he would be very desappointed and fake hopes were really hard to deal with, neither was he able to say ‘no’ and crush his little heart. So he decided to cut the pear in two and pass FIGURARIVELY the baby. 

 

  * I don’t know Em’,  ask your fathers maybe ? 
  * Yay ! 



 

And the kid ran away to spot his parents. Virgil felt the heavy look of judgement Roman held on him, he sighed and mumbled 

 

  * Oh shut up I couldn’t have guessed he would react like that.



 

Roman didn’t answer and made a face to him and Virgil whined 

 

  * Come on, I’m not a mind reader and-... Ok you won I’m gonna talk to Patton and Logan. 



 

He gave Aidan to Roman, carefully and left quickly the room. Roman stood with the babies in his arms, both trying to grabs each other hands adorably. 

 

  * See my little angels, your dad is really smart, I kept silent no meaning anything and he understood by himself what he have to do. 



 

\---

  
  
  


Aina and Aidan were now able to crawl and so they had to be way more careful, they couldn’t count the amount of time were after only a few seconds out of their sight they found them in the most unusual place. This day was the worst. 

 

It was mid summer and the weather was good enough so everyone decided to lunch on the garden. Everyone helped and the twins were on the park. 

 

They just left them here for a minut so they can moove the table from the common to the grass under the big oak standing here.

 

When they turned back to them to moove them outside with everyone… The park was empty. Virgil was first to notice and panicked suddenly. First reflex being to watch at the ceiling : Nothing. 

 

  * ROMAN !!  



 

The man ran to him 

 

  * What is it ?! Oh my GOSH WhERE ArE THeY ??? 
  * I don’t know ! they were there a minut ago !! U knew we shouldn’t have let them alone ! I told you it was a bad idea !! 
  * Are you implying this is my fault ?! Gosh Virgil we can’t afford to watch them 24/7 ! how could we have planned that, we only left for a minut !! 
  * They are too young and have powers of COURSE something like that would HAPPENS ! You’d know if you were more at home instead of running outside from stage to stage every single day !! 



 

Roman pull a hand on his chest in pain, he was a drama-queen, so of course it was a bit overplayed but he sure was hurt by his lover’s words. 

 

  * I am an actor ! Being on stage is my passion !! How dare you blame me on this ?!
  * You should have think to this when you opened you thighs ! If you didn’t want kids and take care of them you should have been more vigilant !!! 



 

Tears were tickling in eachothers eyes. 

 

  * You asshole… **Roman sobbed in anger,** We were two to don’t think on this, of course I wanted them ! Of course I want to take care of them !! Of course I love them !!! But I love stage too and how would you take it if I blame you for the long hour you stay at painting, the nights I spent ALONE because YOU were too caught on it !!! 



 

Everyone came at the shouting, discovering the empty park in shock and the wrecked couple torning themselves a bit more at each sentences. 

 

  * ENOUGH ! 



 

Patton raising voice was rare enough for quiet them down right away, Thomas pulled Virgil away from Roman, both trembling in rage and pain. Patton did the same with Roman and they split appart to bring them in separated quieter place to calm down. 

 

Thomas sat Virgil on the couch of the common and stood in front of him, the artist looked ashamed and leaned his face on his hands, guilt taking the step over him for this words he didn’t meant for a second. After a while in the most awkward silence, he felt a soothing hand rubbing his back. He sniffled and looked at Thomas. 

 

  * I messed everything, right ? 



 

Thomas sighed longly and shrugged. 

 

  * I will not lie to you young boy, you did, so did he. Now, it’s your choice to let it go or try to fix things up. I can tell you love him, really, but that was unfair Virgil. You shouldn’t have had such hurtful words.   You among everyone here know how much words can hurt most than fists… 



 

Virgil nodded softly and looked away in shame, tears falling again from his eyes silently. Another sigh sang from his side and Thomas wrapped an arm around his shoulder and he hold on him, let all the pain go away. 

 

  * Come on son, you’re better than that and I know it, now they’re all looking for your children, you go to your Romeo and you apologies to him. You were both tired and in fear, and overwhelmed. 



 

He nodded softly, Virgil knew he can be a dick sometimes but he also know when he was wrong. He took a deep breath and look at his past teacher, second father. 

 

  * Thank you Thomas. 



 

Thomas smiled softly and nodded 

 

  * Don't mention it son, now go found your prince and fix things. Your love is too precious to be broken by such an idiot moment. 
  * Yeah, I'll try 



 

He smiled and stood from the bed. 

 

\----

 

Patton sat a messy and crying Roman on the bed wrapping him in his arms and rocking him softly

 

  * It's okay kiddo, I'm sure he didn't meant thoses terrible words. 



 

Roman took on him to calm enough to talk 

 

  * W-what if he meant them, all went so fast Patton, what of he realised he did a mistake with me, what if he doesn't love me anymore … what if-
  * Roman stop, **patton voice being sweet but firm. “** If" are useless you only gonna bring yourself deeper in anxiety. Virgil love you, I don't think he would never broke up with you. 



 

Patton was petting softly Roman hair who moved his head on his lap, listening as his sobs were quieter. He continued :

 

  * Don't ever think such a think, I know from him that you, Aina and Aidan are the pride of his life, I think he just got a little blues because you two are a bit lacking in the time shared together, you know how he is anxious about not being enough, he's scared you'd find someone on stage that you would find more common stuff and would understand you better than he does. He scared you could cheat on him.That you actually don't love himself. That's why he was so distant lately, overtending to spent nights on a canvas than with you, he was scared you'd push him away. 



 

Roman sat up in shock, looking at his fatherly friendwith wide eyes 

 

  * N-no ! Why would he think that ? I was on stage so much lately because I’ll maybe have an opportunity to … have an audition for a movie and I didn't want to stress him for me.  I love him so much ! I would never … even think of someone else. 



 

Patton smiled fondly and crossed his arms on his chest

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

  * I know… I'm not the one you should tell that.. 



 

Roman stood up suddenly and was about to run out of the room, stoping by the door 

 

  * Thank you so much Patton… 



 

He left the place and ran again, meeting Virgil half way, he didn’t hesitate to jump in his arms and hugs him tighly. Virgil got surprised for a second but hugged him back right away. Both mumbling incoherent excuses, crying a bit more. Apologies and “I love you”s melting in quiet sobs. Then soft babying were heard. They looked at eachothers, looking at the direction of the sound, from the window and spotting the two kids outside… sitting near a nest on the highest branches of the big oak. 

 

\---

 

“DADAAAAAA” 

 

The two high piched voice rang throught the house and especially loud for Virgil and Roman as the twins ran to their room screaming. Roman groaned and Virgil shot up awake 

 

  * What’s happening ?? **receiving both in his arm.**



 

Roman sat up and stroked his eyes and the kids seemed in fear, trembling and hiding on their dad’s chest, his slightly rocky voice from slumber 

 

  * Hey loves, you had a nightmare? 



 

The two little balls of fear nodded a bit and sadness filled Virgil’s eys, he had a lot of nightmares too younger and it seemed he gave his curse to their children. Roman pulled a hand on his shoulder, showing at the storm running outside, lightning bolt shoting sometimes. 

 

  * is that because of the lightning ? 



 

He got another nod. Roman smiled and Virgil giggled softly, kissing both of their head. 

 

  * This can’t hurt you my babies, would you feel better to sleep here tonight ? Dada will protect you … 



 

And the kids nodded again, snuggling in between Roman and Virgil. The parents laid down each side of the twins and held hand above them, creating a protecting embrace and they fell all back asleep easily, feeling better all together. 

 

Just the four of them was perfect. 

 

Thoses kind of night were the ones Roman and Virgil cherished the most. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Here it goes ! hopefully you liked it !**

**Don't be shy frendo tell me what you liked or disliked : )**

**'Til next time, B-bye Guys, gals and non-binary pals !**

**PEACE OUT !!!**


End file.
